Multiples Mondes
by Zenith Nir'Endilith
Summary: Rogue rend l'âme dans la cabane hurlante, laissant derrière lui les larmes de ses souvenirs les plus intimes, à Potter. Pourtant, le sommeil éternel de la mort se rompt presque immédiatement pour lui et le voilà qui s'éveille à nouveau, les yeux papillonnants et le crâne souffrant le martyr sous l'écrasement d'une horrible migraine...
1. Message d'Introduction

**DISCLAIMER**

Les personnages de la septologie Harry Potter, ainsi que l'univers tout entier de la saga, appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je les lui emprunte le temps d'un récit et ne touche aucun argent en les ré-utilisant.

Hormis les copyrights, en chaque début/fin/milieu de page, où seront annoncés les films/séries/livres/mangas/illustrations/trucs-bidules-chouettes qui m'ont beaucoup inspiré, ces histoires/fanfictions m'appartiennent dans leur totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteurs. Soyez respectueux et sympa, interdiction de voler et de diffuser ces histoires sur un autre support, sans mon autorisation.

Pour une reproduction ou une ré-utilisation de mes quelques idées, il suffit de demander, je suis partante, j'en serai honorée même.

* * *

><p><em><span>DES PASSAGES PRÉFÉRÉES :D (pour se mettre à l'aise)<br>_

"VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !"

_- "Voici les cupidons porteurs de messages, annonça Lockhart d'un ton réjoui. _  
><em>C'est eux qui seront chargés tout au long de cette journée de vous transmettre les messages de la Saint-Valentin !<em>  
><em>Et ce n'est pas tout ! Je suis convaincu que mes collègues auront à cœur de contribuer à l'esprit de la fête !<em>  
><em>Pourquoi ne pas demander au Professeur Rogue de nous montrer comment préparer un philtre d'amour !<em>  
><em>Et le professeur Flitwick en sait plus que n'importe quel sorcier sur les sortilèges de Séduction, le rusé renard !<em>"  
><em>Le professeur Flitwick enfuit son visage dans ses mains.<em>  
><em>Quant à Rogue, à en juger par son regard, quiconque lui aurait demandé de préparer un filtre d'amour se serait vu contraint d'avaler une fiole de poison par la force.<em>

_Rogue avait l'air furieux. Rusard également. _  
><em>- Ma chatte a été pétrifiée ! Hurla-t-il, les yeux exorbités. J'exige un châtiment !<em>  
><em>- Nous parviendrons à la guérir, Argus, assura Dumbledore d'un ton patient. Mrs Chourave a réussi à se procurer des plants de mandragore. Dès qu'ils auront atteint leur majorité, je m'en servirait pour fabriquer une potion qui ramènera Miss Teigne à la vie. <em>  
><em>- Je m'en chargerai, intervient Lockhart, je l'ai fait des centaines de fois... Je suis capable de préparer un philtre régénérateur à la mandragore dans mon sommeil... <em>  
><em>- Je vous demande pardon, coupa Rogue, mais il me semble que le maitre des potions, ici, c'est moi. <em>  
><em>Il y eut un silence gêné. <em>

_Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon serré et elle avait l'air singulièrement agacée. _  
><em>- Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? Demanda-t-elle.<em>  
><em>- Mon cher professeur, je n'ai jamais vu un chat se tenir d'une manière aussi raide. <em>  
><em>- Vous aussi, vous seriez un peu raide si vous restiez assis toute la journée sur un mur de briques, répondit le professeur McGonagall. <em>

_- Dis donc, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ron, il y a une chaise vide à la table des profs... Où est Rogue ?_  
><em>Severus Rogue était le professeur que Harry aimait le moins. Et lui-même était l'élève que Rogue détestait le plus. Cruel, sarcastique et honni de tout le monde, sauf par les élèves de sa propre maison (les Serpentards), Rogue était le professeur des potions magiques. <em>  
><em>- Il est peut être malade ! Dit Ron, plein d'espoir. <em>  
><em>- Ou peut être qu'il a fini par démissionner, suggéra Harry, parce qu'on ne lui a toujours pas confié les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. <em>  
><em>Il a peut être été renvoyé ! S'exclama Ron avec enthousiasme. Tout le monde le déteste... <em>  
><em>- Ou peut être qu'il attend de savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus par le train, dit derrière eux une vois glacée. <em>

* * *

><p>Petit à petit, les textes seront <span>corrigés,<span> pour une meilleur qualité, compréhension et visibilité.

Attention mon but n'est pas de vous faire lire une histoire propre et qui commence par un début, mais plutôt une sorte de gros scripte, où je dévoile de façon aléatoire les points les plus importants de mes histoires. Je dévoile tout direct, sans me poser plus de questions. Ainsi, les moindres détails de l'intrigue ne sont aucunement cachés ou en suspense, même parfois je dévoile la fin sans crier gare.

Avec de la chance, vous aurez un jour les versions au propre ! Si ce miracle se produit, je ne manquerais pas de vous prévenir bien-sûr.

Je préfère vous prévenir d'avance : je n'ai pas de bêta-lecteur/lectrice alors il y aura surement tout un gros tas (immonde) de fautes, un peu partout. Je voulais aussi vous dire que je n'écris pas beaucoup/du tout de Yaoi, ni de Slash et ni de Lemon/Rating MA. Il m'arrive d'en lire mais en écriture, ce n'est pas ce qui me fascine ou passionne le plus. Je préfère tartiner mon écran avec des Fics Guardians, plus ou moins innocents ou tordues (Rating K à T). De plus, je n'ai pas beaucoup de couple de prédilection : arrêtons-nous un petit instant sur les Pairing/Romance avec les protagonistes principaux : je ne jures que par le Severus/Lily (_always)_. Suivent ensuite : Lucius/Narcissa, Severus/Narcissa ou Severus/Bellatrix, Severus/Nagini (j'adore quand il en a la phobie et qu'il s'agit d'une/d'un animagus) et mon seul yaoi : Albus/Gellert. Je n'oublie pas Harry/Luna ou Neville/Luna. Voilà c'est tout, le reste, j'écris jamais rien dessus. (je prends sinon les couples de JKR, sans jamais trop rentrer dans les détails...)

Pour finir, énormément de choses m'inspirent, qui proviennent de fanfictions que je lis, de films ou séries ou animes que je regarde, de romans que je déniche par hasard à la bibliothèque/ en ebook ici. Je collectionne aussi souvent les photos d'acteurs qui me sont sympathiques (Alan Rickman, en haut de la liste lol) ou bien encore des fanarts de mes personnages favoris : il m'arrive donc aussi parfois d'avoir de l'inspiration venant d'une_ seule et simple _image.

_Sur ceux, très bonne lecture à tous ;D_

(Si jamais, j'ai bien dit _'si jamais'_ vous avez la _migraine_, au fil de la lecture, car vous n'y comprenez fichtrement plus rien hum-hum, il ne faut pas hésiter à poser des questions, je répondrais à chacune d'entre elles)

* * *

><p><span><strong>PRÉSENTATION DE CETTE LONGUE FANFICTION :<strong>

Malgré les apparences, cette histoire est belle et bien une suite du tome 7 : Rogue rend l'âme dans la cabane hurlante, laissant derrière lui les larmes de ses souvenirs les plus intimes, à Potter. Pourtant, le sommeil éternel de la mort se rompt presque immédiatement pour lui et le voilà qui s'éveille à nouveau, les yeux papillonnants et le crâne souffrant le martyr sous l'écrasement d'une horrible migraine, dans un corps lui appartenant, dans un corps intacte de toutes blessures graves, dans un corps qui était le sien par le passé, à la fin de la 4ème année de Harry Potter. (_Et c'est comme ça que commence l'histoire merveilleuse de Rogue, de retour dans le passé.)_

Mais ce n'est pas si simple, cette histoire comprend **5 mondes,** tous victimes d'un fumage de moquette extrêmement douloureux. Voici un aperçu de ce qu'il vous attend :_ les morts du monde 0 (le monde originel) reviennent à la vie, dans le passé, dans le corps de leur passé, dans le corps de leur passé d'un autre monde, d'un autre monde que j'ai numéroté 1_. (Vous suivez ?) Au début, seul Severus Rogue devait être le voyageur/l'heureux élu (parce qu'il est chouchouté) mais finalement, j'ai pas pu résister et j'ai ajouté Dumby et Potter dans l'équation. Donc ouais, on a Dumbledore, qui après sa chute d'en haut de la tour d'astronomie, se réveille dans le monde 1. Idem pour Harry Potter, Auror de 36 ans, qui lorsqu'il meurt (son fils, Albus Severus Potter, est en première année à Poudlard) se réveille dans son corps d'adolescent, dans le monde 1.

_**Récapitulatif.** [!] _**_Monde 0 :_**_ L'histoire sous sa forme initiale/originelle, celle des sept tomes. _**_Monde 1 :_**_ Les âmes de Rogue (celui du monde 0, mort par Nagini), __de Dumbledore (celui du monde 0, mort par l'avada kedavra de Severus) et Potter (celui du monde 0, mort 19 ans plus tard, après l'épilogue de fin du tome 7), ne meurent pas/s'éveillent, __dans le passé et dans les corps de leur alter-ego, créant ainsi __un __monde parallèle que j'ai numéroté 1 ! _

**_Monde 2 :_**_ Les âmes de Rogue (celui du monde 1, celui qui existait belle et bien en tant que __professeur de potion, jusqu'à la fin de la 4ème année de Potter) et __de Dumbledore (celui du monde 1, celui qui existait belle et bien, avant que l'Albus du monde 0 ne prenne sa place !) s'éveillent eux aussi dans le passé (Severus reprend son corps d'adolescent, durant l'été avant sa 6ème année) puisqu'ils modifieront l'histoire, ils créeront eux aussi un monde parallèle, __numéroté grossièrement 2 ! _

_Dans quelle galère me suis-je encore embarquée ?!  
><em>

**_Monde 3 : _**_Les âmes de Rogue et Dumbledore (ceux du monde 2!) s'éveillent dans le monde 3, encore et toujours dans le passé. (Severus, __16 ans, se retrouve dans son corps lorsqu'il avait 9/10 ans, avant sa première conversation avec Lily) __L'âme du petit Severus de 9/10 ans (celui du monde 3), apparaitra sous forme d'un petit moineau patronus._

**Monde 4.** _(50 ans plus tôt, époque de Tom Jedusor) Hé oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je l'ai aussi fait jusqu'à lui, comment résister ? Cette fois-ci, il n'y a donc qu'une seule âme, celle de Dumbledore (celui du monde 3) qui fait le voyage dans le passé, __de retour dans son corps de 57 ans (l'est tout roux mon Bubus ! x3) Dans ce monde parallèle-ci, Albus fera d'innombrables efforts pour devenir__ une sorte de mentor pour le petit Tom, un truc comme ça... et même si Tom deviendra plus tard Voldemort/Voldevie/Walpurgis (Tom reste un être tout simplement doué et exceptionnel, et sa peur de la mort/de mourir l'incitera quand même à créer ses horcruxes) il restera toujours assez proche d'Albus, en tout cas, suffisamment pour que ce dernier __lui donne le droit d'enseigner la DCFM à Poudlard. __Albus croyait bien faire, en changeant ainsi le mage noir qu'il a précédemment connu, seulement il ne se doutait pas que ces modifications feront __pencher une grosse balance, qui auront des répercutions sur tous les autres mondes : en effet, à la fin, Tom/Voldevie/Walpurgis quitte le monde 4 pour atterrir dans le monde 3 ! (et mieux que ça, il arrivera à quitter le monde 3 pour le 2, puis le 2 pour le 1...)_

* * *

><p><span>ENCORE QUELQUES PASSAGES PRÉFÉRÉS ? :D<span>

_Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras largement ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de voir tous les élèbes rassemblés devant lui. _  
><em>- Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie.<em>  
><em>Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. Jarry se demanda s'il fallait rire ou pas. <em>  
><em>- Il est … un peu fou, non ? Demanda-t-il timidement à Percy. <em>  
><em>- Fou ? Dit Percy d'un ton léger. C'est un génie ! Le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Mais c'est vrai, il est un peu fou. Tu veux des pommes de terre ?<em>

_Vous... vous n'êtes pas un demi-géant ! Dit Hagrid d'une voix éraillée._  
><em>Hagrid, regardez qui j'ai comme famille ! S'exclama Harry avec fougue. Regardez un peu les Dursley ! <em>  
><em>Judicieuse remarque, fit observer le professeur Dumbledore. Mon propre frère, Abelforth, a fait l'objet de poursuites pour avoir pratiqué des sortilèges interdits sur une chèvre. C'était dans tous les journaux, mais est ce qu'Abelforth est allé se cacher ? Non, pas du tout ! Il a gardé la tête droite et a vaqué à ses occupations habituelles comme si de rien n'était ! Oh bien sûr, je ne suis pas absolument certain qu'il sache lire, sa bravoure n'avait donc peut être rien à voir là-dedans... <em>

_- Nous serions dans de beaux draps, reprit-elle alors, si le jour où Vous-Savez-Qui semble enfin avoir disparu, les moldus s'apercevaient de notre existence. J'imagine qu'il a vraiment disparu, n'est ce pas, Dumbledore ?_  
><em>- Il semble qu'il en soit ainsi, en effet, assura Dumbledore. Et nous avons tout lieu de nous en féliciter. Que diriez-vous d'un esquimau au citron ?<em>  
><em>- Un quoi ?<em>  
><em>Un esquimau au citron. C'est une friandise que fabriquent les Moldus et je dois dire que c'est plutôt bon. <em>  
><em>- Merci, pas pour moi, répondit froidement le professeur McGonagall qui semblait estimer que le moment n'était pas venu de manger des glaces au citron. <em>

* * *

><p><span>MES PERSONNAGES DE PRÉDILECTION<span>

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - Severus Rogue - Lily Evans  
>Harry - Neville - Luna <em>

_Albus Severus Potter  
>Minerva McGonagall<em>_** - **__Aberforth Dumbledore - Xenophilius Lovegood _-_ Alastor Maugrey - Rita Skeeter_  
><em>Lucius - Narcissa - Bellatrix - Rabastan - Rodolphus - tous les autres (<em>_The Death Eaters)  
>Nagini et Fumseck<em>

_(Eileen Prince - Tobias Rogue_)  
><em>(Tom Marvolo Riddle<em>)  
><em>(Le reste du corps enseignant, l'équipe de bras cassé : Argus - Poppy - Pomona - Rolanda - Charity - GilderoyRemus/Alastor - Sibylle - etc)_


	2. Histoire1 (Intro)

**EXTRAIT "HARRY POTTER ET LA COUPE DE FEU"**

_- Je ne suis pas un lâche.  
>- En effet, approuva Dumbledore. Vous êtes plus courageux, et de très loin, qu'Igor Karkaroff.<br>Vous savez, parfois, je pense que nous répartissons un peu trop tôt...  
>Il s'en alla, laissant Rogue, désemparé...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>INTRODUCTION<strong>

Malgré les apparences, cette histoire est belle et bien une suite du tome 7. [...] Rogue rend l'âme dans la cabane hurlante, laissant derrière lui les larmes de ses souvenirs les plus intimes, à Potter. Pourtant, le sommeil éternel de la mort se rompt presque immédiatement pour lui et le voilà qui s'éveille à nouveau, les yeux papillonnants et le crâne souffrant le martyr sous l'écrasement d'une horrible migraine, dans un corps lui appartenant, dans un corps intacte de toutes blessures graves, dans un corps qui était le sien par le passé, à la fin de la 4ème année de Potter. [...] Que Que Que Que ?!

Rogue meurt à petit feu devant Harry, mortellement blessé par Nagini, par morsure à la clavicule. Il se sent partir. Il ne peut contempler les yeux verts tant aimés qu'une poignet de petites secondes, avant que se referme sur lui un étau très engourdissant. [...] Le corps de Severus Rogue est enterré avec les autres vaincus de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort. [...] End. [...] End ? [...] Pourtant, le voilà qu'il se réveille en sursaut.

Dans le passé, il est dans le passé ; lui, Severus Rogue, est dans le passé, pourquoi est-il dans le passé ? [...] Il pense à un voyage dans le temps, avec deux Severus Rogue qui peuvent se croiser à tout moment. Mais Severus se rendra compte finalement, qu'au vu de son apparence physique, il est plutôt de retour dans le corps de son lui, lorsqu'il était encore professeur de potion à Poudlard. Ses cheveux sont plus courts, il porte une tenue qu'il se souvient avoir pourtant jeter ( lorsqu'il avait obtenu le poste de DCFM) et surtout, des cicatrices manquent à l'appel, justement celles qu'il s'était faite ses deux dernières années. Il identifie la blessure du chien à trois têtes d'Hagrid, sur sa jambe, lui assurant alors la confirmation qu'il se situe dans une période entre la 2ème et 5ème années de Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>CHEVAL - ARCADE - YEUX VERTS AVADAKEDAVRESQUE<strong>

Elle s'appelle '...' (!) et travaille au sein du département des mystères comme Langue de Plombs. [...] C'est justement, alors qu'elle plafonnait dans le silence habituel de son lieu de travail, un petit bureau, son café est tout froid, elle a complétement oublié de le boire, qu'elle entend un peu trop de bruit dans la salle de la mort. Quand elle s'y rend, il y a un cheval noir à coté de l'arcade. (référence copyright du cheval : un de ceux du seigneur des anneaux) [...] La bonne blague. Prudence oblige, elle ne s'approche pas. D'où vient-il ce cheval ? Il n'a pas pu apparaitre de nulle part ?! [...] C'est alors qu'elle regardait en direction de l'arche, qu'elle y vit deux yeux verts à l'intérieur... l'observer. [...] **Autre version :** elle n'est pas si surprise que ça de voir le cheval noir, il se trouve justement qu'elle l'attendait. Elle se rapproche et le caresse doucement, absorber dans ses pensées. Se sentant observer, elle tourne son regard vers l'arche et dévisage à son tour l'individu. [...]

**Parlons un peu d'elle. :** Presque la trentaine, une attente de deux à trois ans avant de l'être. Physiquement parlant, elle est très brune, le visage inexpressif, la peau très pâle et une taille très grande, comme une très grande asperge. Son visage est petit et ses épais cheveux raides, mi-court, lui tombent sur les yeux et le bout du nez. Elle est déjà très très grande pour une femme, et pourtant elle prend un malin plaisir à le devenir d'avantage en mettant systématiquement des chaussures à talons. [...] Malgré qu'elle soit intellectuellement intéressante (_on embauche pas n'importe qui dans le département des mystères_, _c'est ce que j'entends dire par intellectuellement intéressante)_ elle n'est pas du genre blagueuse, ni bavarde, ni souriante, ni encourageante. Bref, c'est une _vraie_ langue de plombs, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle ne dévoile jamais un secret et ne montre aucunement ses sentiments sur son visage ou dans ses manières, ni sa bonne humeur, ni sa mauvaise. Elle a pour déstabilisante habitude de scruter sans pitié tout ce qui l'entoure, imperturbable. Elle chante comme Patricia Kaas... euh non en fait, _elle ne chante pas_/jamais, c'était pour expliquer que sa voix est comme celle de Patricia Kaas et elle est aussi mystérieuse que la belle Stella Tonnant. Voilà, c'était pour placer les références qui m'a inspiré ce personnage OC, si ça intéresse quelqu'un. [...] _Elle n'a pas encore de nom définitive, hum. _Pour le moment, elle s'appelle _Nîmes_. [...]

**Confirmation :**donc d'acc, c'est décidé, Nîmes vient d'un autre monde (numéroté 4) et c'est la fille d'Eileen Prince. Eileen (dans le monde parallèle 4) s'est mariée avec un sorcier (...) et non un moldu (Tobias). C'est pour ça que Nîmes se montre étrangement distante avec Severus, elle ne le considère ni comme son frère, ni comme son jumeau, encore moins comme son âme-sœur (même si c'est une jolie appellation qui a du sens en ce qui les concernent tous les deux), ils sont tous les deux les deux faces d'une même pièce_, l'un ayant la même place que l'autre, sans jamais savoir justement lequel a la bonne ou mauvaise place._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN - RÉCAPITULATIF - RÉVÉLATION OU COMMENT FUMER SA MOQUETTE<strong>

_Cette histoire s'inscrit dans la lignée des :__ "À présent que tout est terminé, Voldy six pied sous terre, amusons-nous à prendre un personnage, Severus par exemple, lui faire remonter le temps jusqu'à une année difficile où il faut tout recommencer car Voldemort a encore quelques horcruxes en liberté et laissons le se démerder !". Cette histoire propose également une grosse liberté sur ce qui pourrait se cacher entre les murs du département des mystères, ce qui y font les Langues de Plomb, des réponses sur les origines de l'arcade dans la salle de la mort. Cette histoire apporte également une réponse sur l'origine des détraqueurs, comment qu'ils naissent exactement ceux-là : on peut échapper temporairement à la mort, mais cette dernière part toujours en chasse. Une âme peut s'enfuir que d'une seule manière, s'enfuir à travers sa ligne de temps, et plus elle marche sans prendre une porte, plus elle remonte jusqu'à son enfance et dangereusement, vers sa propre naissance. Une fois une porte ouverte, l'âme prend possession de son propre corps, conservant sa mémoire et son savoir. Seulement, petit à petit, cette âme est rongée, et devient inexorablement un détraqueur. (oui, je viens de vous révéler un gros spoil de ma propre histoire mais c'est normal, c'est mieux que vous le sachiez à l'avance, c'est moins casse-gueule ; même en sachant ça, cette histoire reste encore un monstrueux bordel... ) Cette histoire s'inscrit également dans la lignée de dualité de la vie contre la mort : le phénix Fumseck incarnera la vie et le Mortensen incarnera la mort. Non, pas Viggo Mortensen (quoique...). Le Mortensen est le boss/chef/__créateur__ des Détraqueurs. Si vous n'arrivez pas à lui donner une apparence, donnez lui celle du Roi-Sorcier D'Angmar du Seigneur des Anneaux, ça fera l'affaire. (Ou prenez Viggo Mortensen, j'n'dis pas nan, moi je le prends parfois/souvent/tout-le temps '-')_

_Les personnages inventés (se comptant au nombre de quatre pour l'instant__) : Nîmes, Morgan, Déclan et Séverine. (Uniquement 4, pas un de plus.) Ils ont tous les quatre des cheveux noirs de jais, et des yeux noirs ou verts émeraudes. (Séverine et Morgan/les deux plus petits, les ont verts ; les deux autres, plus adultes, les ont noirs. ) À la toute fin, avec les révélations, ces quatre personnages inventés sont en réalité au nombre de deux puisque les deux filles sont une seule et même personne, idem pour les deux garçons. (C'est le gros bazar, même pour moi. -_-) Dans la première partie de l'histoire, je pensais ne pas me tromper : Morgan est le petit frère de Nîmes, et ils sont les enfants de Severus et Lily d'un monde parallèle numéroté 2, tandis que dans un monde parallèle numéroté 3, la naissance de leur deux enfants est inversé, Séverine est la petite sœur de Déclan. Dans une deuxième moitié de l'histoire, il est relevé que les mondes 2 et 3 sont les deux faces d'une même pièce : elles doivent s'affronter l'une l'autre jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste qu'une. Nîmes s'appelle belle et bien Séverine, Déclan belle et bien Morgan. Et puis, dans la dernière partie, il est révélé que la __coexistante__ est un choix possible, réalisable si des conditions sont respectées. Les deux "combattants" (à savoir, Nîmes et Déclan, respectivement les deux les plus âgés, qui savent bien plus de choses que leurs 'petits-eux') forment par conséquent une alliance, pour essayer l'impossible. (pourquoi ils le font ? pour l'amour, parce qu'ils s'aiment...) __**Rectification : Nîmes est la fille d'Eileen et de Mortensen, elle nait dans le monde (4) et**__**c'est belle et bien la petite Séverine, **_**_elle nait avec les yeux verts ( et change définitivement son nom lorsqu'elle perd le vert de ses yeux, Nîmes est connue pour avoir des yeux noirs). _**_**Morgan est belle et bien Déclan, il nait dans le monde 2, il est le demi-frère de Harry et le second fils de Lily/le premier de Severus, il nait avec les yeux verts lui aussi et change définitivement son nom lorsqu'il perd le vert de ses yeux, Déclan est connu pour avoir des yeux noirs. (Eileen voulait que son enfant s'appelle Séverine si c'était une petite fille, ou Severus si c'était un petit garçon) **_

_Au cours de la lecture de cette histoire, il se peut que certains personnages appartenant véritablement à l'univers de JK Rowling décident de cacher leur présence__ et leur véritable identité, se donnant ainsi un prénom et un nom de substitution, pour passer littéralement incognito, ou du moins s'en efforceront-ils. (mouais, il arrive parfois qu'une personne n'est pas la même définition du mot incognito... Albus Severus Potter, par exemple, fait partie des invités... venu du futur, ce directeur de Poudlard (hé oui!), déjà marié et bientôt père (hé oui hé oui!), nouveau propriétaire de Fumseck (même s'il ne s'entend pas si bien que ça avec le piaf ahem) et ancien Gryffondor/Serpentard (je me suis toujours pas décidée...) se "cache" parmi la populace...saurez-vous le reconnaitre ? [...] __Albérus__... c'est bien votre prénom ? (un savant assemblage de ses deux prénoms, qu'il a trouvé tout seul, et dont il est très fière, d'avoir trouvé, sans commentaire)_

_Le Conte des trois frères n'est pas loin d'une autre vérité.__ Un être peu commun vit dans l'arche du département des mystères, il a comme nom 'le Mortensen'. J'ignore moi-même s'il est un ancien sorcier ayant pratiqué de la magie noire, en tout cas, celui-ci n'a plus de corps matériel/réel/solide, seulement astral, sous la forme d'une ombre encapuchonnée noir et un peu verdâtre. C'est une silhouette véritablement effrayante et malgré sa faible constitution solide, il est très dangereux, le seul/unique/dernier maléfice qu'il peut encore jeter, il le contrôle malheureusement que trop bien : l'avada kedavra. Il a un magnifique cheval noir, docile et doté de magie noire, qui connait l'exacte emplacement les reliques de la mort. Le cheval est capable de les détecter car elles sont une partie de lui : le sang noir du cheval a créé la pierre, la baguette contient un crin et il peut se rendre invisible, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui le caressent/touchent. [...] Lorsqu'une âme s'amuse à sortir des sentiers battus, il adore se mettre en chasse contre elle, pour en créer un infâme détraqueur. Il sort de son arche et prend le premier hôte qui passe. [...] Qui est l'hôte ? Telle est la question que l'on se pose. Nîmes semble être toute désignée. Elle se comporte trop mystérieusement, le cheval lui obéit, elle se laisse emmener par ce dernier sans mot dire, ses yeux noirs brillent parfois d'une lueur verte, elle peut se rendre invisible à loisir, ne peut plus jeter un seul sortilège sauf l'impardonnable, et ainsi de suite. Ouais, c'est elle, en quelque sorte. [...] Sur sa route, elle embarque un jeune garçon. Pourquoi ? Telle est la question... Remarquons qu'ils se connaissent bien tous les deux et lui aussi emmagasine des capacités mystérieuses et intrigantes, le Mortensen a-t-il prit son corps également ? Ça veut dire qu'il peut en posséder plusieurs ?_

* * *

><p>Suite à une victoire (je ne sais pas contre quoi), Severus part en poussière, en poussières argentés, sous les yeux de Dumbledore. Le voilà enfin parti...<em> [End]<em>


	3. Histoire1 (Monde0)

**HISTOIRE 1 MONDE 0  
><strong>

__I___ci, place à la merveilleuse et bordélique histoire/suite direct du tome 7___! le monde 0 signifie le monde Zéro/Originel. (vous préférez Z ou O ? '-')  
><em> Le monde 0 est c___elui __des sept tomes de J.K Rowling, dont je ne toucherais aucunement la trame principale, juste mettre des petits choses là je le peux encore. ____  
>L<em>es mondes (__1, 2, 3 et 4) sont des mondes __parallèles, __dont les personnages du monde 0 ne soupçonnent même pas l'existence. ___  
><em>_

_Le seul personnage inventé, à apparaitre ici, est Mortensen.  
><em>

**Blabla Spécial sur Eileen/Tobias/Abelforth. [...] **Enterrement des héros de guerre. Harry (16-17 ans) est là bien-sur, ainsi que tous les survivants de la seconde grande guerre contre Voldemort. Même Tobias et Eileen Rogue ? Ben... qui a dit qu'ils étaient morts ? En effet, ils sont là, à l'enterrement de leurs fils, Harry les reconnait, il faillit tomber quand il a croisé Tobias Rogue au milieu de la foule, il rejoignait sa femme, qu'Harry reconnut également, elle discutait avec Abelforth Dumbledore. Harry s'approche pour les écouter. [...] Devant une Eileen très tranquille et un Tobias moins tranquille, Abelforth se met à raconter à Harry : les parents de Severus Rogue ont un seul et unique contact depuis toutes ses années, soit lui Abelforth, leur gardien du secret. (ou un truc dans le genre, ils connaissent bien Abelforth) [...] Ron chuchote à Hermione de regarder vers là-bas. Elle aussi commence à faire une drôle de tête. Un bien bizarre quatuor que nous avons là, Harry Potter, Tobias et Eileen Rogue et Abelforth Dumbledore. Ils rejoignent Harry. [...] Le ministre de la magie, en personne, vient aussi papoter avec d'eux. [...] Eileen est une Legilimens car_ visiblement_ elle est capable de savoir/lire/entendre/connaitre/répéter les pensées de son époux les yeux fermés, (_hum, même quand il se trouve/sauve à l'autre bout du pays/monde.)_ C'est parce qu'ils s'aiment. Ils s'aiment ? Mais ils se disputent même le jour de l'enterrement de leur fils ! C'est une forme d'amour que tu ne peux pas comprendre Ron. [...] Eileen Prince, de sang-pur. À Poudlard, quelle maison ? Et qu'en est-il de la famille Prince ? Sont-ils des amoureux des moldus ou le contraire ? Elle en pense quoi Eileen de la pureté du sang ? On a épousé un moldu... elle doit s'en foutre complétement. [...] On ignore les causes exactes des disputes violentes entre Eileen et Tobias - le père de Rogue semblait être tout simplement haineux : Severus dit de lui qu'il n'aime pas grand chose. Au vu des vêtements du garçon, on peut en déduire que la famille ne roulait pas sur l'or. (Je pense plutôt qu'il s'habillait comme ça parce qu'il mettait des robes de sorcier chez lui, il sortait ainsi vêtu pour ressembler à un moldu.) Un homme au nez crochu hurlait devant une femme recroquevillée pendant qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs pleurait dans un coin... malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser des disputes, Eileen faisait quand même de la magie dans la maison : c'est elle qui a tout appris à son fils. Tobias était donc en colère pour une autre raison : surement jaloux, haineux de ne pas pouvoir faire de magie lui-aussi, et il devait se sentir exclus par sa propre femme et son propre fils, qui restaient des heures ensemble à apprendre des formules et fabriquer des potions. La maison à l'impasse du tisseur est à moitié magique, Tobias a donc vécu dans un environnement à moitié magique. [...] Eileen Prince, contre les idées de Voldemort, (enfin, si elle s'en soucie vraiment !) Elle semble être tout à fait maitresse de son destin, elle fait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie, avec ses raisons, que l'on ne comprend pas toujours : comme épouser un grincheux, moldu, pauvre. Voldemort, elle ne l'apprécie pas vraiment... et oui, elle le connait bien, pour lui avoir parler en tête à tête _une fois_. Mais si possible, il ne faut même pas lui en parler, elle pourrait se mette en colère. Son fils a rejoint son groupe de détraqué, durant un temps du moins, elle sait bien qu'il est devenu un espion. [...] À cause de l'ascension de Lord Voldemort, ils ont été obligé de se cacher, car Eileen, de sang pur a quand même épousé un moldu, elle est donc une traitre à son sang. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont retrouvé tous les deux, à la tête de Sanglier, à Pré-au-Lard, chez le frère de Dumbledore. Tobias grommelle. Eileen est bien silencieuse. [...] Eileen, derrière son silence religieux et mystérieux, sait beaucoup de chose. Même maintenant alors que la guerre est terminée, Voldemort définitivement six pied sous terre, son fils avec, demeure une intrigante statue plein de secret. Abelforth marmonne pour la forme : même Albus était dans ses petits souliers, en sa présence, par exemple, lorsqu'ils les attendaient dans le bar lui et son frère, il fallait voir sa tête. Eileen Prince. (C'est Eileen Rogue maintenant... tachez de nous en souvenir en présence de mon mari.) Albus se montrait très respectueux, plus que d'habitude en tout ça et jaloux comme un poux, Tobias foudroyait sans aucune pitié son frère (Albus) : Abelforth ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a dut confirmer que cet hurluberlu était belle et bien le plus grand sorcier du monde, Tobias n'y croyait jamais... et il n'y croit toujours pas. [...] Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial cette Eileen, Harry ? Je ne sais pas. Elle est une langue de plomb. Hein ? Je l'ai découvert lors de mes recherches sur le prince de sang-mêlé. [?] Dans ce monde-ci, à savoir donc le monde 0, Eileen était une jeune Langue de Plomb lorsqu'elle a vu surgir Mortensen de l'arcade, dans la salle de la mort, où elle travaillait un soir. L'homme est sorti de derrière le voile, et rien qu'à cette exactitude, si incroyable, si terrible, si importante, si alarmante, Eileen en sera intriguée toute sa vie. Mortensen s'en ira si vite, sans lui toucher un mot sur ce qu'il est exactement, que la pauvre Eileen ne pourra que deviner ce qu'il est vraiment, à défaut d'en savoir plus, elle le considère donc comme un sorcier d'exception, surement pas n'importe qui et qu'il se peut qu'il soit plus dangereux que Lord Voldemort lui-même. C'est en partie à cause de cette apparition qu'Eileen a quitté son travail, quitter les Langues de Plomb, presque quitté le monde magique. C'est au cours de son errance, du coté de Londres, qu'elle y rencontre Tobias, un moldu, tout ce qui a de plus moldu et qu'elle trouve bien laid, mais qui partage avec elle, un étrange et puissant lien légilimens.

****Blabla Spécial sur **Harry.** [...] Harry a 36-37 ans. Albus entrait justement en première année, lorsqu'il fit lui aussi le voyage vers le passé, son âme prenant son corps d'adolescent. [...] Oui... Harry est _mort_, (pour se retrouver dans le passé, il faut mourir...) Cette tragédie s'est produit après le départ de ses deux fils pour Poudlard. _(Possible que ça se soit produit durant la répartition d'Al ?) Sinon, plus tard, en septième année d'Al, lorsque Fumseck revient. _[...] Nous avons donc un Harry Potter, auror de 36 ans ou 43 ans maxi, dans son corps d'adolescent, et par conséquent à nouveau contre Voldemort, ses horcruxes de merde_ intactes._ (ah non : moins un, le livre de Jedusor) [...] Harry, 17 ans, après avoir croisé Eileen et Tobias Rogue durant l'enterrement, fait ensuite une autre rencontre, tout aussi importance : il se tient un moment en compagnie de '...' (Déclan ou Mortensen) dont il ignore la profession, et même l'identité. Comme tout le monde, en ce jour de deuil, l'homme respecte le silence des morts et comme Harry, il semble perdu dans ses pensées/ses souvenirs. Jusqu'à qu'il lève son verre à son honneur quand il se rend compte, un train en retard, qu'il a le célèbre Harry Potter à coté de lui. [...] Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsqu'il le rencontrera une deuxième fois au ministère de la magie, durant sa formation d'auror, qu'Harry apprendra que cet homme n'est nulle autre que le directeur du département des mystères. [...] (Dernier hommage/La Visite de Amiah Nakinnass.)

****Blabla Spécial sur **Albus Severus Potter** [...] Al monte à bord du Poudlard Express, son père vient de le réconforter sur sa future répartition dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Le choixpeau prendra compte de ses préférences, ouf, il ne craint plus rien. [...] Au cours de la répartition, le choixpeau n'a pas encore donné sa réponse, ça fait presque dix minutes. [...] Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, que l'on a plus vu depuis la mort du défunt sorcier, fait son grand retour à Poudlard ! Tout le monde a le nez en l'air à regarder l'oiseau majestueux passer au dessus de leur tête. Et là, oh, il se pose sur l'épaule d'un sorcier, en haut de la colline ! Tout le monde le reconnait, c'est Albus Severus Potter, 17 ans, septième années, il vient de finir ses études et suivait silencieusement ses camarades jusqu'à Pré-au-lard pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Ses amis le sourient. Al est donc devenu le nouveau propriétaire de Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, ils font la blague d'être "étonnés qu'il ne le soit pas devenu plus tôt, tu t'étais perdu Fumseck?!" Albus (renommé Albérus, par lui-même! pour que tous n'oublient pas qu'il porte un second prénom tout aussi important que le premier, les plus magnifiques que la terre est porté!) sourit à Poudlard, dont il dit "au revoir" et sourit à Fumseck, dont il dit "coucou". [...] C'est dans les flammes de Fumseck qu'il disparait, sous les yeux de tous, son père en l'occurrence. [...] Il voyage dans le passé. [...] Lui aussi devient Professeur puis Directeur de Poudlard, une fois adulte. [...] Albérus adulte, ça ressemble à un joyeux lurons aux yeux verts comme Potter, pétillants comme Dumbledore et impénétrables comme Rogue. [...] Et oui, c'était belle et bien lui lorsqu'il dévorait toute les notes de Severus Rogue, il était tout bonnement enchanté d'ainsi découvrir l'esprit fin de l'homme le plus courageux que son père est rencontré dans sa vie ! De la même façon, il s'intéresse énormément au directeur Dumbledore. [...] Ce dernier va d'ailleurs lui faire signaler : c'est fou tous ces gens avec les yeux de Lily, qui surgissent d'un coup comme ça ! Vous, la petite Séverine ... sans oublier ce jeune garçon Morgan. Ahum, oui, étrange, très étrange. *mâchouille son sorbet citron* [...] Albus Severus Potter, en directeur de Poudlard, c'est comment ? Observons : assis derrière son bureau, soupirant à loisir sur ses parchemins qui débordent de partout, avec les deux bavards derrière lui, à savoir les Directeurs Dumbledore et Rogue, encore dans une interminable dispute. Sileeeeence vous deux, je travaaaaaaaille ! [...] Lorsque Dumbledore et Rogue sont au courant de la vérité : aaah, on se connait alors, je me disais bien que vous avez l'air de bien nous connaitre pour un inconnu. Oui, je vous connais bien tous les deux...il poursuit, encouragez par leurs regards encourageants. Pendant plus de 30 ans, j'ai tourné le dos à vos tableaux, à chaque fois que je commençais à sérieusement me mettre au travail, vous commencez toujours vos incessants bavardages aux mauvais moments... [...] Severus est enchanté d'apprendre qu'il va devenir directeur de Poudlard ! Jusqu'à qu'il lui dise qu'il n'a fait qu'une seule année, et encore, il n'a pas terminé l'année. Oh... que s'est-il passé ? La grosse tête ? Regard furieux. Non non, le directeur Rogue n'a dirigé l'école que pendant un an parce que ... il poursuit, à nouveau encouragé par des yeux interrogateurs. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'école à diriger. Hein ! Severus, qu'avez-vous fait à mon collège !? Rogue encore plus furieux. Je vous ferez signaler, vieux sénile que je ne suis encore qu'un simple profes...ah non vous allez pas commencer à vous y mettre alors que ça ne s'est même pas produit ! [...] Al se rend dans le bureau du directeur (qui n'est Minerva) Vas y fait toi plaisir, met y un de ceux que tu aimes bien. Selon ce qu'il est dit : Harry Potter viendra s'assurer en personne de la fiabilité du nouveau directeur. [...] Albus Severus Potter, si on doit faire un bilan global de sa scolarité, fut un élève sage, brillant et discret les premières années et puis _très très très_ _sage_ (un tableau ronchon et suspicieux dit : avec des yeux aussi pétillants, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit si sage qu'on ne le dit. Un autre tableau, le plus grand de tous, lui répond : pourtant Severus, il fait partie de la liste des étudiants n'ayant jamais été en retenue. ),_ très très très brillant et très très très discret.._. enfin, _discre_t, façon de parler : ça ne s'appliquait plus du tout à la toute fin de ses études, car dès qu'il avait sa baguette entre les doigts, un nouveau spectacle grandiose commençait ! Contrairement à son grand frère James, qui s'était fait connaitre de tous pour apporter son lot de farce, caractéristique héréditaire des maraudeurs, Al s'était fait connaitre pour son goût du spectacle magique ! (surtout les deux dernières années, où James n'était plus à Poudlard ), il était temps pour lui, qu'il s'était dit, une ambition évidente qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir : _épater la grande galerie ! wouhouh ! Pour le reste, m_algré ses grandes prouesses magiques, Al n'avait jamais été systématiquement entouré d'un nombre astronomique d'amis fidèles et servants comme l'avait été James!, il était devenu bon copain avec ses camarades de dortoirs et c'était tout. Malgré le fait que _tout le monde voulait devenir son ami_, lui était déjà très bien avec ce qu'il avait déjà. [...] Après ses études, le jeune Albérus (un surnom qui m'amuse et qu'il ne se garde que pour lui-même) est devenu quelqu'un d'encore plus amicale/brillant... et également d'encore plus solitaire/voyageur. [...] Oui, il était à Serpentard, je ne peux que le confirmer à présent. S'il ne l'avait pas été, James aurait continué à lui parler comme avant, car malgré ce qu'avait dit un jour son père sur le quai de la gare, ça s'était quand même révélé compliqué lorsqu'il avait été reparti à Serpentard. Mais malgré des instants de grande solitude, il avait quand même aimé sa maison. [...] Pour ceux à qui ça intéresse, il est devenu ami avec Scorpius Malefoy, moui, mais pas plus qu'un autre, avec qui il partageait son dortoir. Scorpius, comme les autres garçons, n'ont plus eut de nouvelle de lui une fois quitter Poudlard. [...] Sans ami de son âge, Albus Severus Potter préférait visiblement la compagnie des adultes, et était tout bonnement connu (du coté des élèves, comme du coté des enseignants ) pour squatter toutes sortes d'endroits dont il n'avait pas sa place mais aussi dont on ignorait comment il faisait pour toujours y entrer ! La salle des professeurs, le bureau du directeur, les salles communes des autres maisons, les cuisines, des anciennes salles de cours depuis cinquante ans fermés à double tour et la clé perdue quelque part dans les oubliettes du château ... déjà, c'était à croire qu'il connaissait par cœur tous les mots de passe mais c'était pire que ça, Albérus ce joyeux luron, était l'heureux tributaire d'un privilège jamais soupçonné à Poudlard (et qu'il se gardait bien de révéler) : il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot de passe pour s'ouvrir un passage, et ce n'était rien, il fallait voir les gargouilles et autres armures/tableaux/portes secrètes/fantômes/elfes/murs coulissants, marche piégée, plafond ronfleurs et autres bizarrerie du château, lui chuchoter mille et une révélation par jour. [...] Sans ami de son âge car, à part Rose qui était sa cousine et qui lui parlait toujours, même la nuit à trois heures du mat, elle lui envoie un hibou avec la question trois du devoir de Binns ! Les autres Gryffondors gardaient tous la distance, ainsi que les Serpentards. En fait, sa présence déréglait l'ordre établi et il suffisait qu'il soit non loin pour que pouf, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors s'éloignent et ne pipent plus un mot. [...]

****Blabla Spécial sur **Lily **[...] Lily n'est pas du même sang que Pétunia, elle a été adopté. Alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un petit bébé, elle a été placée là, devant la porte de cette maison, dans ce quartier pauvre, à coté du fils Rogue. Autre version : elle n'était pas un bébé, elle avait déjà cinq ans environ. Pétunia en avait 3 ans. [...] Lily a les yeux verts de la mort/l'avada kedavra. Voilà, ça c'est dit. Le sort de la mort sur elle, si elle se sacrifie, libère un terrible pouvoir/enchantement, la magie de l'amour, blablabla. (ça ne fonctionne que si elle meurt avec l'avada kedavra). Ceux qui ont aussi des yeux verts si particulier ont aussi la même capacité : s'ils se sacrifient, et meurt d'un avada, ça libère le même pouvoir. Lily, Harry, Albus Severus. Et ceux des autres mondes : Morgan, Séverine. [...] Qui sont ses parents ? Qui l'a déposé là ? [...]Dans ce monde 0, Mortensen n'est pas resté avec Eileen car ce n'était pas dans son plan parfait, il lui fallait plutôt aller planter sa graine du coté de '...', future Mrs Evans, la maman de Lily et Pétunia. Toutes les deux sont demi-sœurs (pour le bien de l'histoire ahemhumhum '-') Lily est née en seconde, après que le père de Pétunia soit mort (Mortensen l'a tué) et que sa mère se soit remarié avec Mr Evans/Mortensen. Autre version : leur mère fait un adultère avec Mortensen et tombe enceinte, il ne tue pas du tout Mrs Evans/le mari, il préfère s'en aller, la laissant se débrouiller toute seule.)


	4. Histoire1 (Monde1)

**_HISTOIRE 1 MONDE 1_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

_Point de vue du coté de l'Ordre du Phénix/Dumbledore/Potter ; Rogue a disparu._

_Tome 4 (deux derniers chapitres : la croisée des chemins et le commencement.)_ À table, Albus joue avec sa fourchette sans manger, il déprime comme jamais. Les derniers événements l'ont déjà beaucoup fatigué mais là, il éprouve vraiment du remord, il a été si stupide, du gâchis : Severus n'est pas revenu de sa visite auprès de Voldemort. [...] À coté de lui, Minerva l'observe silencieusement. Albus ne touche pas non plus toucher son dessert, elle n'en comprend pas la raison, Albus n'a presque rien manger ce soir, le directeur reste obstinément plongé dans ses pensées. [...] Il l'a envoyé à la mort, voilà ce qu'il a fait. Ou pire... mais à quoi s'attendait-il au juste ? [...]

Tome 5 (_Dudley détraqué, crises de bec, la garde rapprochée, 12 square grimmaurd, l'ordre du phénix, la noble et très ancienne maison des black, le ministère de la magie, l'audience et les malheurs de Mrs Weasley._) Severus ne rentre pas les autres jours non plus. Ils n'ont aucune nouvelle de lui ou de son corps (mort ou pas). Pendant ce temps là, Harry passe un mois chez les Dursley, sans avoir de nouvelle de ses amis, ni de ce qu'il se passe. Il est furieux. Il se fait attaquer par deux détraqueurs. On l'escorte au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, où il retrouve Hermione, la famille Weasley, Sirius, etc. Dans la cuisine, juste avant de passer à table dont on met les couverts, on lui apprend la disparition de Rogue et évidement, ça veut tout de suite connaitre les raisons de ce dernier à disparaitre. Harry pense rapidement qu'il les a trahi et à rejoint Voldemort. Sirius préfère dire que Rogue est mort : une bonne chose de faite. Excessivement sensible sur ce sujet, Albus aborde un visage très contrarié, son manque de réponse quand Harry lui demande ce qu'il en pense jette un froid. Minerva coupe court à cette conversation, ils s'en vont rapidement, ça se voit qu'elle force Albus à la suivre pour partir. Harry demande ce qu'il ne va pas avec le directeur. Ils sont trois à lui expliquer que Dumbledore avait confiance en Rogue et voilà que ce dernier rejoint les rangs de tu-sais-qui : comment tu crois qu'il réagit ? Pour eux, c'est clair : Albus Dumbledore est contrarié d'ainsi se remettre en question car il a eu tort. Contrairement à Lupin ou Molly qui se sentent mal à ainsi critiquer Albus Dumbledore, Harry ne s'en prive pas. Il en a marre de Dumbledore et est bien content que ce dernier est fait cette impardonnable erreur. Lui ne se serait jamais fait berner aussi stupidement. Parce que lui n'aurait jamais fait confiance en Rogue. [...] Toujours aucune nouvelle de Severus. Albus ne croit pas à sa mort car l'aiguille de l'homme, sur sa montre magique, tourne encore, tout doucement. Il pense que Voldemort en a fait son prisonnier, parce que Severus est un excellent maitre des potions. Il aurait du le prévoir, dès son arrivé, traitre ou pas, Tom l'a mis sous l'emprise d'un impérium, bien déterminé à le surcharger de travail jusqu'à qu'il ne lui est plus d'aucune utilité

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PARTIE I (début septembre tome 5 - fin décembre tome 5.)<span>_**

**_CHAPITRE 1_**

_Point de vue du coté de Rogue/Nîmes/Morgan ; après son retour à la vie. _

_Nîmes et Morgan parcourent les terres à dos de cheval, seuls ;_ ils se laissent guider par celui-ci jusqu'à Severus, qu'ils finissent par trouver, dans une forêt, inconscient. (et dans la neige/euh... en été? mais nooon je voulais de la neige moi !) Ils font donc une halte et montent le camp.[...] Lorsqu'il se réveille, Severus a envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur pour en vain, chercher une solution contre cette migraine de mer**. Il se redresse doucement et jette un œil aux arbres qui l'entourent, toujours la même grande forêt et surement encore une journée à marcher en quête d'une sortie. Sa fatigue a empiré et ça y est, ça recommence encore, ce même étrange phénomène : son patronus se manifeste tout seul, sans qu'il est utilisé sa baguette magique, qu'il n'a plus ! L'apparition forcée de la biche lui drenne son énergie, ce pourquoi il tombe inconscient comme une souche morte, sans prévenir, _ce qu'il peut détester ça_ ! Il déteste aussi les deux personnes en face de lui. [...]

En fin de compte, le petit garçon et _'sa mère?/sa grande sœur?'_ n'avaient aucunement l'intention de lui jeter un maléfice, ce ne sont pas des mangemorts, juste des sorciers?(_il en est même pas certain!_) en fuite/_en promenade_ (pour reprendre le bon terme.) Ils sont toujours dans la forêt, chaque jour, il se laisse lui aussi guider par le cheval. Ça ne le rassure pas de sentir la magie noire chez cet animal alors il reste méfiant. Il croit devenir fou, à ne pas savoir ce qu'il fout au juste dans cette forêt, à tourner en rond. Il craint de le devenir encore d'avantage lorsqu'il se fait livrer la gazette du sorcier, apportant toujours un peu plus la preuve qu'il est dans le passé ! _(même à l'autre bout du monde, un hibou accomplit sa livraison !)_ Il doit accepter l'hypothèse d'un voyage dans le passé. Même s'il l'accepte mal ! Au début, il pense à deux Severus Rogue, qui peuvent se croiser à tout moment, s'il ne prend pas garde. Ensuite, il soupçonne l'hypothèse qu'il n'y en a pas deux mais qu'un seul : car nulle trace de morsure dans sa nuque, des cheveux plus courts, une robe qu'il pensait avoir jeter. Il n'y a que son âme qui a fait le voyage...

_Un peu de __Relationship. _Severus ne se méfie pas du garçon, l'est bien trop petit, quoiqu'un peu étrange quand même ; toute sa méfiance se tourne vers Nîmes. Pas qu'elle soit une sorcière dangereuse, il doute même qu'elle en soit une ! de sorcière ; car depuis le début, elle n'a fait aucun usage de magie. [...] De façon bien plus discrète que Morgan, Nîmes observe elle-aussi Rogue. Il semble plus qu'évident qu'elle garde bonne distance de lui ; préfère le regarder de loin comme qui dirait. [...] Concernant le garçon, Severus se pose mille et une question, chaque nuit, il n'arrive pas à se le sortir de la tête, lui et ses yeux verts ! Évidement que c'est les yeux de Lily, il saurait les reconnaitre entre milles ! [...] Nîmes se rend bien compte des questions sans réponses que se posent le Professeur. Surtout qu'il a dut se rendre compte, en plus de ça, que Morgan ressemble à Lily, mais aussi et surtout à lui. Enfin, s'il n'est pas trop têtu pour le reconnaitre bien-sur. Mais cela est son problème. [...] C'est aussi son problème s'il ne veut plus monter sur le cheval. [...] À chaque jour supplémentaire, Nîmes et Rogue mettent un point d'honneur à rester propre. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas de Morgan qui devient un vrai pouilleux, elle a été très amusée lorsqu'il a prit un ton autoritaire sur le jeune garçon, l'hygiène de Morgan s'est miraculeusement amélioré après ça. [...] À chaque fois qu'il est à deux doigts de rendre l'âme, à cause du patronus, il est bordé par un enfant de dix ans, qui lui chante des berceuses. Et quand il va mieux, c'est lui qui regarde Morgan dormir. [...]

Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ont quitté la forêt. De maison vide en maison habité, ils continuent le voyage, vers une destination incertaine, connu uniquement par un cheval. [...] Dans ses moments de faiblesse, la raison de Severus se déglingue grandement, l'incrédulité la plus totale s'installe, le rendant à moitié fou, voir pire. De mémoire il essaye de remettre les souvenirs dans le bon ordre : Dumbledore, Voldemort, Nagini, Lily, Potter. Mais le courage lui manque, pour tout regarder et reconstituer l'histoire. Alors s'il est si calme, après une tentative qui s'est transformé en crise, c'est parce qu'il a honteusement abandonné l'affaire et tout barricadé avec l'Occlumensie. S'il ne veut pas devenir une coquille vide sous peu, il doit se dépêcher de rejoindre Dumbledore, pour recevoir l'aide du grand Legilimens. [...] Mais Severus a bien trop peur de retrouver Dumbledore. peur de se retrouver devant lui, ce visage qu'il a tué en haut d'un tour d'astronomie, lui demander cette aide implique qu'il le sache, il n'est pas sûr de vouloir voir sa tête, même si après les explications, Albus comprendra bien vite que c'était non un meurtre mais un plan. Lui demander son aide implique également tellement d'autres choses qu'il en perd les pédales à toutes les énumérer : il vient du futur, ça se résume à pourtant quatre mots. Même Black peut être sauvé s'il se donne la peine de dévoiler les plans de Voldemort pour mettre la main sur la prophétie. [...] (_Malgré l'urgence de la situation, il va quand même lui falloir pas moins de 6 mois pour finalement se retrouver devant Albus Dumbledore, ouais parce qu'il va se passer tellement de choooooooooooses que pouf, c'est déjà fin Décembre, en un éclair !_) [...] Concernant Voldemort : il est sûr et certain que Rogue l'a trahi. [...] Concernant Harry et l'ordre du phénix, la plupart pense la même chose de lui. Rogue est un traitre. [...] Concernant le ministère de la magie : ils sont persuadés qu'il aide Sirius Black ! [...] **Modification : Nîmes est sourde et muette.** **Morgan le précise à Rogue, peu de temps après le réveil de celui-ci dans la forêt, pour qu'il puisse arrêter de s'énerver si inutilement contre elle. **

_Passages avec de la magie._ Concernant Nîmes : toujours aussi mystérieuse et toujours aussi 'crackmol', elle ne fait jamais rien de magique, à croire qu'elle en est vraiment une... jusqu'à ce beau jour, il ne sait plus lequel, où elle s'est rendue invisible ! Nîmes peut se rendre invisible, sans l'aide d'une cape, comme Dumbledore et visiblement, c'est une capacité très... innée chez elle, qu'elle voulait garder secret. Avec son calme habituelle, elle en fait usage à plusieurs reprises sous son nez sans jamais donner aucune explication. En vérité, Nîmes se révèle sans considération, sans pitié/scrupule, pour l'espionnage. Dès lors sa capacité découverte, les périodes où elle disparait sont de plus en plus fréquentes. _(Elle fait plusieurs fois le même rêve, celui de la bague de Gaunt, ainsi que de la maison de ce dernier.)_ [...] Concernant le cheval : Severus et Morgan deviennent invisibles eux-aussi lorsqu'ils touchent celui-ci/sont dessus. [...] Concernant Morgan : en sa présence, les morts peuvent se manifester, mais pas revenir à la vie. L'âme de Lily peut s'installer dans la biche par exemple et d'ailleurs, elle le fait souvent/tout le temps. Il a une baguette magique mais il ne connait pas beaucoup de sortilège. [...] Concernant Rogue : Rogue se transforme petit à petit en détraqueur. _Seul le patronus empêche/ralentit le processus. _Il fait de plus en plus froid, il a de plus en plus froid, il est de plus en plus froid. Sa magie devient complétement incontrôlable lorsqu'il est sous tension, il fait de la magie sans baguette sous le coup des émotions, surtout quand il trie sa mémoire. Le patronus et les élans de magie sans baguette l'affaiblissent et c'est entre la vie et la mort qu'il passe deux mois d'été infernal. Son état s'améliore qu'à partir de la rentrée des classes, où ses réserves d'énergies ont pris l'habitude de se régénérer bien plus vite qu'avant. Quand le patronus n'est pas là, il a très froid, _très très très_. Il est devenu une sorte de crakmol, il n'arrive plus à jeter le moindre sort avec la baguette magique de Morgan. Avec de l'entrainement, la baguette finit par jeter ses sorts, mais difficilement. Severus ne peut pas se servir de la legilimencie contre ces deux là, (parce qu'ils sont barricadés) parce qu'il en est tout simplement incapable, il n'est pas assez bête pour épuiser encore d'avantage ses réserves magiques !

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPITRE 2<span>_**

_Point de vue de Potter/Poudlard/Dumbledore [...] _Tome 5 (Luna Lovegood, la nouvelle chanson du choixpeau magique)_ 1er Septembre._Les élèves prennent le poudlard express et lors de la répartition des nouveaux, toujours pas de Rogue à la table des professeurs. Lors du festin, le directeur présente son remplaçant, _Déclan_, un sorcier. Bien-sur, il présente aussi Gobe-Planche et Ombrage, celle-ci fait son long discours, blablabla. Séverine reçoit une lettre de Poudlard, elle doit prendre un train à la gare de Londres sur le quai neuf trois-quart. Elle n'a aucune affaire et ne va pas sur le chemin de traverse, s'acheter ses fournitures. Dans le train, elle se retrouve avec Neville, Harry, Luna. Elle s'endort un moment contre Harry. Elle regarde souvent les baguettes magiques, elle ne dit pas qu'elle n'en a pas. En fait, elle n'ouvre aucune fois la bouche. Sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, elle ne va pas vers Hagrid, elle ne l'entend pas. En fait oui elle est sourde, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est muette depuis le début de l'histoire. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle pleure un peu trop, elle est sous le choc qu'avoir perdu l'ouïe, Harry entendait des bruits incompréhensibles sortir de sa bouche, tantôt trop bas, ou trop fort. Ce n'est pas finit, elle voit les sombrals elle aussi, la vrai horreur. Harry les voit aussi pour la première depuis qu'il est à Poudlard. Il lui demande pourquoi elle est ici et pas avec Hagrid sur le lac ! Elle ne lui répond pas, elle regarde les sombrals, traumatisée. Ils montent ensemble dans une diligence, avec Luna. A Poudlard, il lui dit de rester là,, devant les portes de la grande salle et d'attendre que les premières années arrivent, elle n'aura qu'à s'ajouter à leurs groupes et personne n'aura rien vue. Mais quand les premières années arrivent, elle n'est pas dans le groupe. Harry est désemparé pour elle, elle va se faire engueuler sévère par les professeurs si elle est aller se perdre dans le château. Il aurait dut rester attendre avec elle. Va-t-elle être renvoyer ? Du coté de la table des professeurs, il trouve qu'il y a aussi de l'agitation. McGonagall commence enfin à appeler les enfants et c'est la stupeur générale quand elle appelle Séverine Rogue. Que que que que ?! Harry n'en croit pas ses oreilles, et ce n'est pas tout, la dite Séverine Rogue ne s'avance pas pour rejoindre le tabouret. Parmi les premières années restantes, ça se regardent, aucune d'entre elles ne s'appelle Séverine. Il ne faut pas long à Harry pour additionner deux et deux : c'est la petite, c'est elle Séverine Rogue ! Dumbledore envoie les fantômes (et les elfes de maisons) à sa recherche dans le château ; tandis qu'ils mangent tous le festin du début d'année. Le cerveau d'Albus fume : Severus a disparu et voilà qu'apparait une Séverine, portant le même nom. Minerva continue de lui poser des questions mais il ne sait rien, pour une fois il ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe ! (Quelqu'un est entré dans mon bureau en douce, Albus, et a de lui même ajouté à la plume ce nom, avec une flèche entre deux noms : Séverine Rogue. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas moi.) La petite est retrouvée, dans les cachots, Rusart lui a fait tellement peur qu'elle s'est cogné la tête et qu'elle est tombée inconsciente sur le coup. Elle se retrouve à l'infirmerie, pour la nuit. Autre version : Rusard la transporte dans ses bras jusqu'à devant Dumbledore, passant devant Harry et tous les Gryffondors et Serdaigle. Ils ont tous entendu un cri avant qu'il n'arrive avec son poids mort. Argus est tout content d'avoir trouvé une élève indisciplinée dans les cachots, bien jouée ma Miss Teigne. Elle est inconsciente pour s'être cogné la tête. Elle voulait s'enfuir, la garce. Mais mon dieu, elle saigne ! Pompom l'examine et l'embarque dans son infirmerie, suivit de Dumbledore. Il faut qu'il sache qui est cette petite ! Il faut qu'il soit là lorsqu'elle se réveillera, au cas où il s'agit de Severus hum. Dans un lit de l'infirmerie, elle se réveille et se cache sous les draps. Il faut un moment pour qu'elle montre son minois à Albus, Pompom, Minerva, Ombrage. Ombrage ne lui trouve rien d'extraordinaire à cette gamine, alors pourquoi Dumbledore la regarde-il comme ça ! C'est parce qu'elle a les yeux verts de Harry Potter, pauvre courge ! ( Dans le Poudlard Express, Harry l'avait remarqué lui aussi et il avait ressenti un fort sentiment de sympathie envers la petite fille. Elle semblait en plus de ça, complétement perdue et émerveillée, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait de la magie. (la carte de choco-grenouilles) D'une voix étonnement douce, Albus discute avec la petite. Elle n'a aucune affaire sur elle, sauf la lettre, qu'elle lui donne. Elle n'a pas de baguette magique. Le lendemain, Dumbledore lui dit qu'ils iront sur le chemin de traverse s'en occuper, ainsi que toutes ses fournitures scolaires. Mais Albus, elle n'a pas 11 ans ! Vous voulez apprendre le programme de première année à une enfant qui a sept ans ?! On ne peut pas la renvoyer chez elle, Minerva, il est clair que quelqu'un s'est donné du mal à nous l'amener, je pense qu'il veut que nous la protégeons. Elle doit rester à Poudlard. Si Dolores apprend qu'elle n'a pas onze ans, on ne pourra pas la garder, alors nous devons faire comme si. [...]

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>SUITE À FAIRE<span>** _

_Tome 5 (le professeur Ombrage, retenue douloureuse avec Dolores) La première semaine de septembre._ Leur emploi du temps ne change pas alors le lundi, ils ont toujours Histoire de la magie puis Potions, Divination et enfin défense contre les forces du mal. Le mardi Sortilège et Métamorphose. Etc. Ils sont surchargé de travail. Ron s'entraine sur son balai. Harry se retrouve en retenue chaque soir. Le cours de potion, avec Déclan, qui ressemble à Rob James Collier. '-' (si ça intéresse encore et toujours quelqu'un...) Harry est de bonne humeur car Cho Chang est venue lui parler de sa propre initiative, même le grincement menaçant que produisait en s'ouvrant la porte du cachot ne parvient pas à faire éclater la petite bulle d'espoir qui enflait dans sa poitrine. Ils vont s'installer au fond de la salle, à leur table habituelle. Le nouveau professeur de potion, donc. Il ne se plait pas vraiment dans ce cachot, mais il n'en dit rien. Les élèves ont tous cette même impression étranges que quelque soit le nouveau maitre des potions qu'ils auraient, ça ne changerait rien à cette sensation dérangeante que le cachot respire encore Rogue du sol au plafond. ça fait bizarre de voir un nouveau visage parler à coté du tableau, marcher entre les tables, s'assoir derrière le bureau. Cela dit, les explications du nouveau professeur sont clairs, précises, et les élèves font leur première potion sans Rogue avec un silence religieux. Comme s'ils craignaient justement que le moindre bruit ne fasse revenir ce dernier. Déclan s'assoit derrière le bureau avec un tasse de café fumante, et boit à la cuillère, le nez plongé dans un gros grimoire, des notes du professeur Rogue. Il ne fait pas de critique sarcastique lorsqu'il passe d'un chaudron à un autre, les élèves apprécient même sa façon de grimacer de façon perplexe ou ironique devant certaines potions aux effets ou à l'apparence septique. Se tromper devient moins dramatique, en revanche, il précise qu'à l'avenir, il enlèvera des points à toutes les potions qui ont au delà de trois erreurs. À la fin du cours, il signale les erreurs de manipulation qu'il a put constater en simple coup d'œil. Durant toute cette première semaine, Déclan ne décolle jamais son nez d'un livre ou d'un cahier, soit il lit, soit il écrit, prend des notes. D'après les professeurs, il s'en excuse chaque minute mais ne peut faire autrement, il doit organiser ses cours et ne voit que les notes laissées par le professeur Rogue pour l'aider ! Même si parfois, il fait peur à rigoler soudainement... qu'est ce qui peut faire rire dans un texte laissé par Rogue ? Lors de la répartition, la 7ème première année est répartie à Poufsouffle. (Non non non, la petite n'est pas encore là, elle ne vient que l'année suivante, il l'a laissé chez la mamie) [...] Tome 5 (Percy et Patmol) _le premier week end de septembre_. [...] Tome 5 (La grande inquisitrice de Poudlard) _la deuxième semaine de septembre._ [...] Tome 5 (À la tête de sanglier) _Premier week end d'Octobre_, sortie à Pré-au lard. Qui est le nouveau directeur de la maison serpentard ? Ils vont entendre parler d'un sorcier, qui est traqué par les mangemorts, il aurait un patronus et a envoyé une centaine de sort en une minute, toutes sortaient de sa baguette comme des balles de mitraillettes. _Les mangemorts pensent qu'il fait partie de l'ordre du phénix car ils communiquent souvent avec des patronus. Cela fait réfléchir Dumbledore, il espère que cela soit ce qu'il pense, il ne connait qu'un homme pour avoir un lien très fort avec une défunte dont le patronus était une biche. Il croise les doigts._ [...] Tome 5 (Décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre, l'armée de Dumbledore) _Semaine qui colle le week end à Pré-au lard._ Ombrage au cours de potion. combien de temps enseigne-t-il ? Depuis le début de l'année ! La potion de force est trop avancé, il hausse les épaules, il suit les directives qu'à laisser Rogue dans ses parchemins. Où a-t-il enseigné auparavant ? Nulle part ! Était-il un élève de Poudlard auparavant ? (...) _Albus s'intéresse à cette potionniste qui se fait connaitre, son nom est Mademoiselle Rogue. Celle ci la fait exprès. Pour qu'il l'invite à Poudlard. Quand elle arrive, c'est 8h30 pétante. Tout Poudlard bosse, personne ne l'accueille sauf Ombrage, qui l'embarque dans son bureau à chatons roses. Elle garde parfaitement son calme. (Plus calme qu'elle, ça n'existe pas) Dolores n'en tire rien. Heureusement, ils sont dérangés par Dumbledore qui ouvre la porte après avoir toqué. Il invite la jeune potionniste à déjeuner pour reporter leur entrevu à l'après midi. Bien sur, elle accepte. Même si elle aurait voulu garder sa visite à Poudlard incognito. Car à la table des professeurs, on ne manque pas de la remarquer. Dumbledore présente l'invité du jour. Ça fait écho. Madame ? Mademoiselle ? Elle répond 'Professeur' Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillent plus qu'auparavant. Donc le Professeur Rogue. Mutisme dans la salle. Il poursuit en disant qu'elle n'est qu'une invitée, de ce jour seulement. Ron à la stupéfiante idée de dire si Rogue ne serait pas sous polynectar... même Hermione ne le contredit pas... même si elle s'étrangle et recrache son jus de citrouille._ [...] Pour éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore, Severus envoie des potions à St Mangouste, qu'il a lui-même préparé. Ils ont fait une halte dans un endroit justement, où il y a un laboratoire. (chez lui, possible) [...] De son coté, Dumbledore, qui est toujours à la recherche du moindre signe de vie de Severus parce qu'il s'inquiète un peu quand même, est ravie de voir figurer '...' (une sorte de phrase clé, codée, en guise de signature sur le registre de l'hôpital. Il expédie trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès vite une lettre pour qu'on lui envoie aussi rapidement que possible le '...' (une sorte de formulaire administratif à faire remplir de la main du fabriqueur). Parce qu'il est Albus Dumbledore, la réponse ne tarde pas : Mrs/Mlle Rogue. Oh mon dieu ! Depuis quand Severus Rogue est-il une femme ? Vous le saviez Minerva ! Même Minerva, mise au courant par la nouvelle, Albus était si réjoui qu'il devait au moins le dire à une personne, va avaler son thé de travers. [...] Nîmes se rend à Poudlard, invité par Dumbledore, qui s'attendait pas à la voir elle, mais Severus déguisé en femme. (non mais là, il est _franchement_ _très_ déçu...) [...] Nîmes arrive à Poudlard et remet une lettre (rédigé par ses soins, elle a une écriture compliquée/poétique, genre Elyséum quand elle écrit ses RPs 3) Du fait que dans cette lettre, elle porte le nom de Madame Rogue, Dumbledore pense qu'elle est la maman de la petite Séverine Rogue. (sans pour autant considérer Severus comme le père, ça serait manquer de respect, surtout qu'il se trompait, bref il se doute bien qu'elle peut être également d'une autre branche de la famille Rogue ; ce qui serait surprenant, il était loin de s'imaginer qu'il lui restait de la famille.) [...] Dumbledore se rend bien compte qu'il est étrange que la mère et la fille soit toutes les deux sourdes et muettes. (et il n'est pas sûr et certain que ce soit vraiment un phénomène héréditaire, il lui faudrait faire des recherches seulement il n'en a pas le temps.) [...] Tome 5 (Le lion et le serpent, le récit d'Hagrid, l'œil du serpent) _Fin Octobre/Début Novembre, Début Décembre e_t_Dernière semaine avant Noël_ [...] Tome 5 ( l'hôpital Ste Mangouste,Noël dans la salle spéciale, Occlumancie) _Noël_ _puis Janvier. _Square Grimmauld. Pas de Rogue pour donner des cours d'occlumancie, quoiqu'il est possible qu'avec le retour de son dernier, il accepte... (ce n'est pas Arthur qui se fait attaquer par Nagini, c'est '...' [...] Tome 5 ( le centaure et le cafard) _un mois de Mars maussade, pour laisser place à un Avril venteux. Dumbledore part de Poudlard au cours du mois d'Avril._

_Harry se fait sauver d'une confrontation avec Voldemort par une biche argentée._ [...] Il explique à Dumbledore ce qu'il a vu, ce qu'il s'est passé. Il y avait une biche. Voldemort était en train de lui parler, il ne s'arrêtait pas, il est toujours aussi bavard celui-là, il adore s'entendre parler. Et c'est là qu'elle est apparue et l'a interrompu dans ce qu'il lui disait. [...] La biche était à coté de lui et il se sentait chaud avec sa main la caressant. Elle lui faisait penser à son cerf. Ce patronus lui a redonné confiance en lui, lui a donné du courage, et un peu d'espoir. Il a put regarder Voldemort en face avec un peu plus de tripes. [...] Aucun mangemort n'est capable de créer un patronus, Voldemort lui explique, tournant autour de lui, amusé. L'ordre du phénix doit probablement être à sa recherche, cette biche appartient à l'un d'entre eux. [...] Mais il sera trop tard, tu seras mort avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici à ta rescousse. [...] A l'issu de la menace, Voldemort a voulu le tuer avec un avada kedavra mais un sortilège, de la même couleur, est alors sortie des arbres et se sont explosé l'un sur l'autre, entre lui et Voldemort. [...] La suite, il a pris les jambes à son cou, il a compris qu'il devait suivre la biche, qu'elle saura le guider dans la forêt. Il courrait comme un fou, il serrait sa baguette, prête à l'utiliser à tout moment, il entendait derrière lui un cheval, c'était comme les sabots d'un cheval qui galopait et se rapprochait de lui. Dumbledore le rassurera que quoique ça puisait être, un mangemort ne monte pas à cheval. Peut être un centaure, la forêt en abrite tout un troupeau. [...] Il ne veut plus Dumbledore ou Voldemort l'utiliser comme un pion, il a assez donné. Il veut la paix. Mais il ne peut pas, il n'est pas lâche, non. Alors il reste... et puis, à quoi bon partir, il n'a plus goût à la vie, Lily est morte par sa faute, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Seulement, cette fois, il ne laissera pas Voldemort le tuer aussi facilement. Celui-là alors, il va l'atomiser, c'est lui qui sera le plus rapide, sans pitié, il enchainera sans s'arrêter une seconde, sa slave d'énergie et de sort sera la plus terrifiante que Voldemort n'aura jamais vu dans sa vie. Ca ne sera plus du courage, ça sera la libération pure et simple de toute sa haine. Vengeance. Revanche. [...] Nîmes ne peut pas jeter de sortilège sauf un seul, celui de la mort, l'avada kedavra. Rogue lui demandera pourquoi elle a jeté un pareil sort ! Il est impardonnable, doit-il continuer à lui faire confiance ? [...] [...] Concernant la baguette magique : ils lui donneront une baguette magique...celle du père de Morgan. Qui en vérité, n'en sera pas une, il n'y a rien à l'intérieur. Pour ça que lorsqu'il aura une vraie entre les mains, ça va faire des dégâts ! Il s'est entrainé sur un bout de bois. Il a fait de la magie sans baguette depuis tout ce temps. Il sera impressionné de lui-même. [...] Concernant le combat contre les Mangemorts : une attaque surprise contre des mangemorts. Du coté de Severus, il attrape une _'vraie'_ baguette et devient surpuissant. Du coté de Nîmes, elle utilise le sortilège de morts et son don d'invisibilité. Elle ne semble avoir que ce sortilège en bouche ... Rogue la range définitivement dans la liste des personnes dangereuses. Le combat se termine. Nîmes explique que du jour au lendemain, elle n'a plus été capable de faire de la magie, le seul sortilège qu'elle peut jeter à présent est celui de la mort. Elle ne le fait que quand c'est nécessaire. Elle peut même le jeter en informulé et sans baguette. Et quand quelqu'un l'attaque, il meurt. (Elle a tout à fait compris qu'il y a un machin ('la mort)' en elle.) Ils transplanent dans une cabane, séparé de Morgan qui est resté sur le cheval. [...] Concernant Nîmes _bis_ : invisibilité, n'est capable de jeter qu'un seul sortilège (j'vous'laiss deviner lequel), est immortel : un sort de mort ne la tue pas, parle avec les morts, les fantômes lui obéissent, la craignent, agissent étrangement en sa présence, ne veulent pas répondre aux questions. Elle appelle Voldemort 'Vous-Savez Qui", comme tout le monde. Elle le connait pour avoir été sa prisonnière, pendant 4 mois, seulement quatre car il fut détruit par Harry Potter et il n'est jamais revenu chez lui. [...]

_Severus détruit des horcruxes sans le savoir. (Novembre/Décembre.)_ [...] Severus portera la bague de Gaunt, une fois l'horcruxe détruit. La bague que portait Albus, celle qui contenait le terrible maléfice. Qu'est ce que c'était au juste cette bague ? [...] Des mangemorts retrouvent sa trace, Voldemort traque tous les mangemorts qui n'est pas venu à son retour. Seulement, un phénomène peu ordinaire va se produire lorsqu'il va attraper par chance une baguette magique d'un d'eux. Une centaine de sortilèges de stupéfixion en moins d'une minute, une vraie mitraillette. Le mangemort en explosera, on va dire Fenrir, vu que je l'aime pas celui là. [...] Petigrow a tout vu et fuit, retournant auprès de Voldemort pour tout lui raconter. [...] Le lord noir a deux choix de réflexion, soit c'est Severus qui est puissant, soit c'est la baguette de machin qui est puissante, peut être est-elle la baguette de sureau si Rogue avait l'air aussi surpris que tous les autres. [...] Nîmes les ont fait transplaner à l'issu du combat désordonné dans un nouveau endroit qui se trouve être la maison de Gaunt. (C'est une cabane, avec un serpent mort, la tête enfoncé par un clou sur la porte d'entrée) A l'intérieur de la maison, recouverte de plusieurs couches de poussière, elle tombe sur la bague. La maison prend feu quand l'horcruxe est détruit. Rogue était devant ou dehors, je ne sais pas encore. Il s'en sort vivant, plus de peur que de mal. [...] Ils s'en vont. [...] Cela réveille l'intérêt de Voldemort. Il cherchera sa bague, nulle part. Qui a fait ça ? Qui sait ? Il soupçonnera Rogue. [...] Nîmes a jeté le journal de Jedusor à travers l'arche. [...]

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>PARTIE II (début janvier tome 5 - fin juin tome 5)<em>**

**_LE CHEMINEMENT DES CHAPITRES_**

_Rogue revient finalement auprès de Dumbledore. (Vacances de Noël)_ [...] Dumbledore suit la biche argentée. [...] Ils se rencontrent enfin, dans le cimetière où repose Lily et James Potter. Cela faisait longtemps mon garçon. Où étiez-vous ? Qu'avez vous fait ? A-t-il manqué de courage, mais ce n'est pas son genre d'être lâche. [...] Cette biche, Albus sait qu'il s'agit du sien, il est heureux de le voir, Severus est capable de créer un patronus, il a peut être retrouver le courage qui lui manquait. En fait, il ne sait pas, il essaye de deviner, pourquoi son maitre des potions est parti comme ça, aussi longtemps. [...] Ils restent un long moment dans le cimetière, dans le froid, le calme. Albus s'étonne de voir la biche toujours là, qui reste avec eux, à coté de lui, à coté de Severus, qui se promène un peu à l'écart entre les tombes, si longtemps ! Comment est-ce possible ? Aura-t-il le courage de lui demander comment il fait ça... les yeux de Severus sont clos à toutes tentatives, il n'a jamais été aussi bon occlumens, il pourrait même surpasser Voldemort. Celui-ci l'a-t-il découvert ? [...] Il rentre à la maison de Sirius. Ils ont transplané et devant la maison, Albus observe le patronus de Severus se reconstituer, toute une lumière vaporeuse qui se s'échappe de sa silhouette et prendre la forme de l'animal. Donc, plus de doute possible, c'est bien le sien. [...] Approfondissement de la relation entre Dumbledore et lui. En tout cas, il est heureux, soulagé, nostalgique, triste un peu parfois, de retrouver le directeur, c'est lui qui l'a tué, il ne fait que d'y penser. De même, ce dernier est très content de retrouver son maitre des potions. Même s'il semble lui cacher des choses... mais quoi exactement ? Des choses graves, il n'y aucun doute. [...] Volontairement, parce qu'il faut qu'il le lui dise, ça a assez duré, même Albus insiste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il faut parler à présent, il est là, il écoute ! il promet de ne pas se mettre en colère, de ne pas se fâcher s'il a fait quelque chose de stupide... donc, en accord tous les deux, Severus enlève ses barrières et laisse enfin Albus voir ses souvenirs et ses pensées, par legilimens. Lui qui s'attendait à ... euh... une conversation face à face avec Lord Voldemort, qui aurait mal tourné, le voilà bien mal tombé. C'est donc comme ça qu'Albus y voit des souvenirs étonnants, genre Severus le tue en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Que que que que ?! [...] Pour être plus clairs, Severus mettra le tout dans une pensine. [...] Ce ne sont que des rêves, mon garçon. Des très mauvais rêves, ils ne sont en rien prémonitoire, je pensais que la superstition n'était pas votre... mais Severus le coupe. Ce ne sont pas des cauchemars, ils sont des souvenirs. Mes souvenirs. [...] Quoiqu'il a put se passer, Severus n'a plus 'peur' de Voldemort. Du moins, il n'a pas peur de se faire tuer par ce dernier, il n'a plus peur de la mort. Il le hait, Albus voit dans ses yeux que l'ancien espion qu'il hait profondément le Lord Noir. Il ne peut pas jouer les espions, dès qu'il baisse les barrières de ses pensées, tout est libre et ne peut être remis en cellule avant longtemps. [...] Une fois Rogue et Dumbledore réunit. Déjà cette histoire de patronus corporel permanent. c'est bien la première fois, ce phénomène. 1ère admiration [...] Rogue est constamment accompagné par son patronus. Cela en suprprend plus d'un, c'est preuve de pureté. Il se ballade partout avec. [...] Pendant ce temps-là, nulle nouvelle de Nîmes. Cependant, celle-ci envoie une boite avec un rat emprisonné à l'intérieur, signé Professeur Rogue. S'en suivra un procès pour la libération de Black. [...] Peter est complétement traumatisé par quelque chose, il dit avoir vu la mort en personne. [...] Dans le salon,; Severus enlève gants et écharpe, c'est l'hiver, -noël, neige dehors, Albus voit la bague de Gaunt sur une main. Il devine son origine très rapidement.

_Rogue revient de la confrontation du département des mystères (fin du tome 5) contre Voldemort/Bellatrix/Nagini avec la tête décapitée de Bellatrix._ [...] Dans le salon de la maison de Sirius, il lâche les cheveux, la tête tombe à ses pieds et roule par terre. Tout le monde reconnait alors le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange. [...] Harry et Volemort s'affrontent, Severus et Bellatrix font de même non loin. Dumbledore arrive à la rescousse. [...] Rogue est pris au piège par Nagini. Il ne bouge plus, trop effrayé pour faire un mouvement. Il a la phobie des serpent depuis sa _mort_. [...] Albus envoie Harry en sécurité avec un portoloin. [...] Albus fait le choix terrible de tuer Nagini à la place de transplaner avec Rogue. [...] Il regrette immédiatement son choix une fois de retour au QG. Pour ça qu'il supplie Fumseck de faire quoique ce soit, si ce n'est déjà pas trop tard[...] Rogue sera sauvé par son phénix. [...] Severus décapite sans aucune pitié Bella (en fait, il est dégouté par Dumbledore et sa haine, l'incompréhension est immense) mais sa colère retombera très vite quand le phénix apparaitra. Il regarde, médusé, la tête qu'il tient par les cheveux et qu'il vient de découper avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Il laisse le phénix l'emporter, dans des grandes flammes, avant que Voldemort ne l'atteigne avec son sortilège de mort. [...]

_Rogue devient momentanément aveugle et s'habitue à cet handicap.__[...] _Rien de pire pour encore plus perdre le contrôle._ [...] _Il devient aveugle car sa tête à traverser un miroir. Il visitait avec Albus un sombre manoir, seulement tous les deux. Extra vraiment. Il l'avait rejoint, sans son avis, il compte le protéger jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci; alors le voilà, Dumbledore a repéré sa présence avant de rentrer et a donc inviter Severus à l'accompagner maintenant qu'il était là. La biche avec eux bien sur. [...] Il va malencontreusement se faire aspirer à l'intérieur d'un grand miroir, sa tête surtout, le reste de son corps sera retenu par la main d'Albus qui le tirera à lui. [...] Albus le sortira de la , Severus sera cependant inconscient. [...] Il se dépêche de retourner au QG de 'ordre du phéniw, chez Sirius, où il tente rapidement de le sauver, sa tête et les yeux dans un très visqueux machins noirs. [...] La chose est enlevé. Severus voit noir quand il ferme les yeux et blanc quand il les ouvre. Comme une grand salle vide, sans plafond, sans sol, sans rien ! Du point de vue de Pomfresh, Minerva et Albus, les yeux de Severus brillent, des petites paillettes dansent et sont lumineuses. [...] Rogue se met au piano. [...] Rogue restera de long moment dans le salon, son lieu à lui. Sans pouvoir lire, sans pouvoir écrire, juste écouter de la musique ou discuter avec Albus; Black, Granger, Lupin ou le tableau assez bavard pour le faire. [...] De plus en plus, Rogue perd le contrôle, c'est fou de ce qu'il fait froid ici, la cheminée est a plein régime pourtant ? On remet du bois dans la cheminée. [...] Mésaventure de Rogue aveugle dans la maison de Sirius, avec Nagini qui le serre. [...] Il s'agissait d'un épouvantard, Rogue a quand même eut une peur bleu, il a la phobie des serpent depuis qu'il s'est fait tué. [...] Autre mésaventure de Rogue aveugle, capturé par Voldemort, enfermé dans le repère de celui-ci, a resté en sa compagnie à coté de son trône. Severus, je suis si heureux de te revoir ... toi tu ne peux pas, quel mauvaise plaisanterie je fais, ahahah. Quel dommage, j'aurai voulu que tu me regardes encore avec ce regard là, celui qui tu as eut lors de notre dernière entrevu. Confrontation, c'était une confrontation. [...] je vous aurais tué à ce moment là, si ce n'était de la sécurité de Harry Potter. On ne peut pas me tuer. Je suis immortel. Ça ne m'étonne pas... (il n'y a que les idiots qui le sont.) [...] Hermione se rapproche de Rogue grace aux leçons de pianos. Il savait déjà jouer du piano. [...] Pendant que Rogue est fait prisonnier par Voldemort, Morgan entame sa première année à Poudlard. Harry et ses amis sont en 6ème année. [...] Pendant l'été avant la 6ème année de Potter.

_Rogue arrive à Poudlard, son retour depuis qu'il est revenu à la vie. [_...] Il arrive à dos de cheval. [...] C'est lui qui arrive au milieu de l'année lorsque Ombrage vire le professeur de divination? ) [...] A l'intérieur du château, Rogue demande à ce qu'on ouvre les portes. Il y a des gens dehors qui doivent être secouru, il ne va certainement les laisser crever sans rien faire. Il a promit à Albus de protéger ses élèves. Et puis, il a encore l'impression d'être le directeur là. [...]Il devient l'assistant du directeur. Et quand ce dernier démissionne à cause de Potter, de l'AD et d'Ombrage, c'est lui qui devient le nouveau directeur. [...] Dumbledore tout content : Minerva et Severus, ses deux très chers collègues préféré, à ses coté, comme jamais. [...] Severus l'appelle même par son prénom, il n'a jamais été aussi heureux. [...] Harry va faire le rapprochement entre sa mère et la biche de Rogue. Car la biche est encore et toujours là où se trouve Severus. [...] Tu sais Harry, j'aimerais énormément la rencontre cette personne moi. Parce qu'elle doit vraiment avoir un esprit très fort, très spécial, pour ainsi être capable d'invoquer un patronus corporel si longtemps, et si loin de lui. L'espoir, Professeur ? L'espoir ou l'amour, peut être les deux. [...] Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas ça, pourquoi lui mettez vous ça dans la tête ?! Oui, l'espoir, mais comment ? Elle ne se voit pas avec un visage si furieux, dans ces yeux luisant de désespoirs, de fatalité, de chagrin, de lassitude. Severus, comment faites-vous ? Je n'en sais rien. Pas de réponse, il sort. [...] Après la vérité sur la biche, c'est celle de Rogue, Harry va vouloir parler à Rogue de sa mère. [...) C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé à ce moment là alors. Merci. [...] Le professeur Rogue devient de plus en plus détraqueur, tout est trop froid là où il va. Ce n'était pas le cas quand il n'était pas encore là, le château n'a jamais été aussi glacial pendant la saison hiver. [...] Il y a même une rumeur comme quoi il y aurait un détraqueur de perdu dans le château. [...] Albus reprend sa mauvaise habitude de taquiner son maitre des potions. [...] A l'occasion d'un bal, il l'habille d'un coup de baguette magique avec une tenue plus séante que sa sempiternelle costume noir, il est toujours vêtue de noir mais avec des arabesques. Un pantalon bien droit qui va bien avec ses longues jambes, des bottes arrondis, des gants, coupe de cheveux tout propre. Pendant tout le bal, il se cache dans la salle des professeurs. Il sort car il y a des cries dans le couloir, il reste un professeur et doit faire régner l'ordre. C'est Peeves et les fantômes qui se hurlent tous dessus les un sur les autres, pour ne rien changer. Quand il se fait bousculer par Miss Granger, elle ne le reconnait pas tout de suite. Elle a un voile noire devant les yeux, elle joue la veuve noire ? Oui professeur, c'est tiré du folklore. Dumbledore est d'un coup pour l'embarquer. 'Ah Severus, je croyais que vous étiez encore dans la salle des professeurs à vous planquer ! vous vous êtes finalement décidé à venir danser, c'est très bien, je désespérais ! Non Monsieur le Directeur, je suis sortie parce que Peeves importunait le calme de ma lecture, que je vais poursuivre si vous me permettez. Mais Severus ne peut retourner dans la salle, Dumbledore lui attrape la main, ainsi que celle de Miss Granger les tirent tous les deux avec lui dans le couloir. Il n'a pas l'habitude de se faire tenir la main. Hermione ne comprend plus rien. Comment ça elle doit danser avec le professeur Rogue, que que que que ?! Ils se sont rapprochés tous les deux, à jouer du piano pendant qu'il était aveugle. La danse sera ... bien. [...] Le retour de Nîmes, à Poudlard après une absence mystérieuse, (même si elle a capturé Peter P. et l'a expédié par hibou au square grimmauld, personne ne sait ce qu'elle faisait exactement) tout le monde est très intrigué, elle reste aux yeux de la grande majorité Madame/Professeur Rogue. Severus n 'est pas vraiment content de la voir, il ne sait toujours pas qui elle est et rien n'est rassurant de la savoir vagabonder si proche, toujours aussi sourde et muette, elle semble toujours et encore occupée à faire des choses qu'elle seule connait. Son retour auprès de lui ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose, il va se passer quelque chose, elle apporte tout un tas d'ennui sur son passage. Mais il a beau mettre en garde Dumbledore, celui-ci ne semble écouter qu'à moitié son opinion. Aux yeux de Harry et de ses amis, voilà donc de retour la femme de Rogue, ou si ce n'est pas le cas, sa sœur ou au moins, pensent-ils : la mère de Séverine. [..;] A chaque fois qu'elle croise par hasard la petite Séverine dans un couloir, Nîmes s'arrête et devient invisible, se donnant un petit moment d'observation, la fillette passant devant elle sans la voir, parfois, elle ne s'arrête pas, elle se rend invisible et continue sa marche et passe à coté car elle est pressée.

_Nîmes a quand même une famille, hé !_ [...] Parce que oui, la trentaine passé, et une alliance. Mais qui est cet heureux élu ? [...] Tout le monde va croire que c'est Rogue, à force de s'amuser à prendre son nom de famille ! [...] Déclan fait donc son apparition. Il ressemble à Déclan Galbraith dans plusieurs années, avec la voix et tout. [...] Il devient professeur à Poudlard. C'est lui qui contrôle _le temps._ [...]

_Dumbledore est sans âme, à cause d'un baiser de détraqueur._[...] Rogue va lui sauver la vie grâce la magie blanche qu'il renferme et qu'il libère d'un coup. [...] Il tombera inconscient, ses cheveux seront devenus tous blancs. Il est amené à Poudlard, dans l'infirmerie. Il ne se réveille pas, il est dans le coma. ça dure plusieurs jours, semaines. [...] Poudlard se fait attaquer par les Mangemorts et compagnie. Dans le parc de Poudlard, tout le monde voit Dumbledore se faire aspirer son âme. Harry est immobile, désespéré, désemparé. [...] Quand Dumbledore reprend conscience, il est celui qui est mort... celui que Severus a belle et bien assassiné dans la tour d'astronomie. [...] Les détraqueurs attaquent pré-au-lard, les habitants fuient se mettre à l'abri à Poudlard mais Ombrage refuse d'ouvrir les portes et le portail. Minerva n'arrive pas à la faire plier, c'est Rogue qui va assommer ce crapaud, sous les yeux choqués de Minerva. Coté lac, des géants. Coté forêt, des inféris. Nîmes sauve la vie de plusieurs élèves dans un couloir, elle tue pas moins d'une trentaine d'un seul coup, Minerva est choquée encore une fois. [...] Severus le tient dans ses bras, son patronus perd son apparence de biche pour prendre celui d'un phénix, et décole. L'oiseau passe au travers de toutes les personnes qui avaient de l'importances pour le directeur, Severus, Minerva, Harry, son frère Aberforth, et puis tout à coup, le phénix fonce vers un détraqueur en particulier et le traverse, il tient dans sa gueule une petite sphère bleue, l'oiseau descend en piqué et percute le corps inanimé du directeur. [...] L'âme de Dumbledore tué par Severus, prend ce corps là. [...] Ses cheveux deviendront tout blanc et sombrera dans le coma.

_Albus Severus Potter à Poudlard et du retour du Phénix de Dumbledore._[...] Al monte à bord du Poudlard Express, son père vient de le réconforter sur sa future répartition dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Le choixpeau prendra compte de ses préférences. [...] Au cours de la répartition, le choixpeau n'a pas encore donné sa réponse, ça fait presque cinq minutes. [...] Et subitement, le phénix de Dumbledore que l'on a pas revu depuis la mort du défunt sorcier, revient et se pose sur son épaule à lui. [...] C'est dans les flammes de Funseck qu'il disparait sous les yeux de tous. [...] Il voyage dans le passé. [...] _Fumseck a choisi d'envoyer Albus Severus parce qu'il connait l'histoire. Son rôle est de raconter l'histoire de la victoire de son père à Rogue, pas le sauver. S'il ne lui dit rien, celui-ci pense à tord mais grande logique que Potter a été vaincu. Voldemort ne pouvait pas perdre et le monde est sous sa domination infernale et tout ça c'est de sa faute.[...] Epilogue : Albus Severus Potter, directeur de Poudlard quand il sera adulte, à son époque. C'est lui qui hérite du phénix de Dumbledore. Et c'est lui qui voyage dans le passé. [...] Harry viendra dans le passé pour récuperer son fils. [...] Rogue aussi reviendra dans le passé. [...] Dumbledore aussi, même s'il est mort. [...] _Le gamin a les yeux verts. [...] Morgan/Albus ressemble trop à un Potter pour qu'il approuve tout de suite. Mais avec les cheveux gras car pas lavé, et l'attitude calme, il n'a pas le caractère d'un Potter. Albus Severus sera celui qui expliquera la fin de la guerre à Severus. [...] Albus Severus se rendra à Poudlard. Pour sa première année. Il fait ensuite un voyage dans le passé en touchant le phénix de Dumbledore qui est revenu à Poudlard. Dumbledore : la vie. [...] Quand il sera de retour, Albus Severus deviendra le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. [...] Je n'ai pas... dix ans, vous savez. J'ai 38 ans moi aussi. Il est l'épée de la mort. [...] Il n'est pas l'épée de la mort. [...] Parce que s'appeller Albus Severus Potter se revele problématique lorsqu'on débarque dans le passé, Al est obligé de se trouver un nouveau prénom, plus tranquille. C'est ainsi qu'il choisit Déclan/Morgan. Hé oui, car c'est belle et bien lui, quand il dévorait toutes les notes de Severus Rogue, Al était enchanté d'ainsi découvrir l'esprit fin de l'homme le plus courageux qui son père est rencontré ! De la même façon, il s'intéresse énormément au professeur Dumbledore. [...] Hum, non, Albus ne voyage pas dans le passé lorsqu'il a 11 ans. le phénomène se déclenche alors qu'il est déjà directeur de Poudlard. C'est fou tout ces gens avec les yeux de Lily. Vous, la petite Séverine, sans oublier ce garçon Morgan, et cette potionniste qui s'est présenté comme le professeur Rogue. [...] Albus Severus Potter, directeur de Poudlard. Justement derrière son bureau, avec les deux bavards derrière lui, à savoir les Directeurs Dumbledore et Rogue, encore dans une interminable dispute. Sileeeeence vous deux, je travaille ! [...] Alberus, aussi sera son nom... [...] Ah, on se connait alors ? Oui, je vous connais bien tous les deux...il poursuit, encouragez par leurs regards interrogatives. Pendant plus de 40 ans, j'ai tournée le dos à vos tableaux, à chaque fois que je commençais à travailler, vous commencez vos incessants bavardages... [...] Severus est enchanté d'apprendre qu'il va devenir directeur de Poudlard ! Jusqu'à que l'autre lui dise qu'il n'a fait qu'une seule année. Oh... que s'est-il passé ? La grosse tête ? Regard furieux. Non non, le directeur Rogue n'a diriger l'école que pendant un an parce que ... il poursuit, à nouveau encourager par des yeux interrogateurs. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'école à diriger. Hein ! Severus, qu'avez vous fait à mon collège !? Rogue était furieux. Je vous ferez signaler, vieux sénile que je ne suis encore qu'un simple profes...ah non vous allez pas commencer à vous y mettre alors que ça ne s'est même pas produit ! [...]

_Harry Potter aussi revient dans son corps du passé._[...] Âgé de plus de 36 ans, il est surtout là pour son fils ! Celui-ci a disparu, dans son époque. [...] En vérité, Harry est mort. [...] Rogue est toujours dans le coma. Harry ne comprend rien, pourquoi Rogue a-t-il les cheveux blancs là ? [...] Tout ceux qui meurt subissent le transfert d'âme. [...] Harry veut être appelé 'Harry' par Rogue, parce qu'il en a marre de 'Potter', 'Mr Potter' ou 'POTTER', bref il ne veut plus être juste Potter, alors il s'acharne sur Rogue pendant des jours, à chaque fois qu'ils se voient, il insiste avec fougue ... et un beau jour, son désir est finalement comblé, c'est un miracle!, Severus craque et vocifère 'Harry', mais Harry ne crie pas sa victoire avec un époumonent hurlement de joie comme il pensait le faire, parce qu'il y a en effet un imprévu : Rogue très mécontent exprime sa frustration dans un beau tutoiement, chose que Harry n'arrive pas à harmoniser rapidement dans sa tête et le laisse ... sans réaction. (même Severus, lorsqu'il a terminé de crier ce qu'il voulait crier est relativement choqué et c'est pour ça que les deux hommes , d'un commun accord silencieux, reviendront littéralement au 'vous' et au 'nom de famille', une fois qu'ils auront retrouvé l'usage de la parole.) [...] Concernant Harry, qui doit se faire passer pour un garçon de son âge, c'est parfois la grosse rigolade, lui-même soupire de soulagement à chaque coin de couloir, de ne pas s'être fait dévoiler par tel ou tel personne. Mais voilà ce qu'il en est : l'appeler Potter lui permet de prendre son air le plus benné et il arrive à jouer le rôle du garçon de 17 ans qu'il doit rester aux yeux de tous. Tandis que ceux qui l'appelle toujours Harry (c'est à dire Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Albus, etc) ça le déconcentre et parle systématiquement comme l'adulte qu'il est, il n'arrive pas à paraitre jeune/idiot/ignare). En présence de Malfoy, McGonagall ou Rogue par exemple, qui toujours l'appele Potter, étrangement cela lui réussit bien et il parvient à jouer le rôle en leur présence d'un mioche stupide,chiant et arrogant qui croit tout savoir. Il s'en amuse, à leur dépens. [...] Harry est heureux de retrouver tous ses défunts amis. Mais il est également triste car Rogue, il n'arrive pas à lui dire/lui faire comprendre qu'il veut/peut l'aider, il s'inquiète cette histoire de détraqueur là, sans oublier qu'il est aveugle maintenant, ou qu'il a des cheveux blancs, c'est si différent que la première fois, il veut sauver tout le monde et particulièrement Rogue, alors pourquoi faut-il que le mauvais sort s'acharne autant sur celui qu'il veut à tout prix préserver.

_Déclan, l'ultime personnage inventé, fait sa grande apparition._ [...] Pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux là, j'ai vécu seize ans avec celui qui t'as appris à le faire.

* * *

><p><span><strong>BLABLA SPÉCIAL <strong>

**Spécial Morgan. **[...] Venu d'un autre monde, d'un monde parallèle - numéroté 2, _il est le fils de Lily et Severus_. Si Lily ne l'a pas appelé Harry, c'est parce qu'il s'agit de son _second_ fils, après le dit Harry justement, qui est lui, belle et bien le fils de James Potter. [...] Il a les cheveux noirs de jais de Severus, tout aussi graisseux ; d'une petite taille, l'aspect maigre et cireux. Il a hérité du nez et des yeux de Lily. (Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je lui donne parfois la tête du petit Asa Butterflied, jeune acteur qui m'inspire de la sympathie. Asa Maxwell Thornton Farr Butterfield, qui a joué Mordred dans la série Merlin. Avec la voix de Déclan Galbraith.[...] Morgan comprend tout seul, comme un grand, qu'il a changé de monde. _Surtout que dans son monde à lui, il vient de mourir, il le sait ; __et d'ailleurs Severus savait que son fils allait mourir pour rejoindre un autre monde._ [...] Dumbledore retrouve le jeune Morgan, perdu et affamé. Morgan raconte au père Noël : il était avec Nîmes et Severus lorsque soudain, des 'mangemorts' les ont attaqué. Il est resté à coté du cheval, invisible ... lorsqu'on touche le cheval, on devient invisible comme lui. (lui ? oui comme lui, le cheval) Morgan a bien du mal à expliquer que le cheval est là à coté d'eux, Albus ne voit pas l'animal. Bon, soit. Albus trouve que c'est un bien étrange petit garçon qu'il vient de trouver là... d'abord la petite Sévérine, et maintenant le petit Morgan, deux enfants avec les yeux de Lily. Chose qu'il ne comprend toujours pas : Lily ne peut pas être la mère, elle est morte en 1981 et ils ont l'air d'être née cinq ans après cette date, après le 31 octobre 1981. Albus se met également à regarder le garçon sous tous les angles : en effet, ce garçon ressemble trop à Severus pour que ça lui est échappé ! D'excellente humeur à présent que Severus ne soit pas bien loin, Dumbledore quitte l'endroit en l'embarque avec lui ; à Square Grimmauld, il le met entre les mains de Sirius, sommant celui-ci de garder un œil sur le garçon, d'en prendre le plus grand soin. [...] La collaboration Morgan/Sirius évolue dans la plus grande des tranquillités, ça manque même un peu de vie parfois tellement c'est mort. Le garçon fait il ne sait quoi, restant obstinément dans la chambre de Regulus, comme faisait d'ailleurs tout le temps son défunt petit frère ! À croire qu'il y a un truc génial dans cette chambre qu'il ne savait pas ! [...] Sirius aussi a l'impression d'avoir à faire à une réplique de Rogue plus jeune, avec des éléments de Lily, comme s'il était leur enfant. Mais il refuse catégoriquement cet idée. En plus, si c'était vraiment vrai, alors ça voudrait dire que Lily serait pas morte en 1981 ! Et pourquoi pas James aussi, tant qu'on y est ! Il préfère ne plus y réfléchir. [...] Morgan vient voir courageusement Dumbledore pour lui demander des nouvelles de Severus (ou Nîmes, mais il commence par Severus) : s'il va venir ici, s'il va bien et tout et tout, mais Albus n'a malheureusement pas grand chose à lui dire sur le professeur Rogue, il ne sait rien. Et parce qu'il s'est retenu pendant trop de temps, Morgan explose de chagrin et ... bref ça finit dans les larmes. Même Sirius, qui boudait le garçon, s'y mettra aussi pour une longue séance de gros câlins étouffants, Dumby compris dedans / je pense que cela suffira Sirius, vous allez finir par tuer ce pauvre garçon et moi avec. [...] Finalement, le jour de Noëëëël, Severus est làààààà, accompagné de Dumbledore, dans le hall. Contrairement à Sirius qui ne sait pas à qui appartient le patronus de la biche, sauf peut être Lily mais là encore, ce n'est pas possible, Lily est morte, le petiot comprend tout de suite ce qu'il en est, à savoir que "son père"/enfin le professeur Rogue il veut dire, est làààà. Sous les yeux d'un Sirius encore en pleine réflexion sur les chance que Lily soit vivante/survivante, il se lève du canapé en criant de joie et se précipite vers l'entrée comme un fou, lui sautant dessus sans peur ni reproche. [...]

**Spécial Nîmes.** [...] Elle est la fille d'Eileen Prince et d'un sorcier (...). Elle vient d'un monde parallèle, où elle y occupe la place de Severus. (Il est une sorte de double/jumeau/remplaçant.) Elle se débrouille très bien pour les potions, sa surdité ne l'empêche pas d'en fabriquer (bien au contraire, elle a la tranquillité optimal) et la malédiction n'altère pas les effets des potions.

**Spécial Séverine. **[...]_La petite Severine est muette et sourde, à peine 9 ans alors qu'elle doit se faire passer pour une enfant de 11 ans, ce n'est donc pas du tout facile, ni pour elle, ni pour les professeurs, à faire croire à Ombrage que tout va parfaitement bien avec cette petite, (qui s'appelle non pas Severine Evans mais Severine Rogue) Comment faire quand on est muette pour jeter des sorts ? [...] _Les 5 directeurs (de l'école et des maisons) seront évidement septiques sur la chose : Lily Potter est morte trop tôt pour coller à l'age de cette petite, ça ne concorde pas du tout. Alors c'est une descendance de la famille Evans ? Des questions à la grand-mère s'impose. [...] Cours avec le professeur de DFCM contre un épouvantard, celui de Séverine est Voldemort raide mort par terre, ses yeux rouges sang braqués sur elle. [...] Tout le monde fait preuve de haine à son encontre, c'est rare qu'ils arrivent à lui pardonner d'avoir peur d'une telle chose, la survivance de Voldemort, elle est barge cette fille. Elle craque rapidement et s'isole quelque part, absente à ses cours, les professeurs se mettent à sa recherche. [...] Le professeur de DFCM vient prévenir Dumbledore de l'étrangeté de la situation : la plus grande peur de la gamine était Voldemort. Albus s'inquiète dans un premier temps car Sévérine a alors rencontrer Lord Voldemort et en a été traumatisé ! La pauvre petite, personne ne savait que ce cinglé était jusqu'à venir en face d'elle ! Mais il poursuit, Voldemort était 'mort', immobile et allongé par terre, il ne bougeait pas et ses yeux rouges regardaient vers elle. Là, Albus fait une mine du tonnerre, c'est sur qu'il y comprend rien. [...] Les professeurs l'ont retrouvé et ils l'interrogent. Elle raconte : elle l'a vu dans une boule de cristal, vaporeuse, elle en a été traumatisé et ne pensait plus qu'à ça, elle avait peur de revoir une deuxième fois un cadavre similaire. Elle n'a que 10 ans et il s'agissait de son premier cadavre, pas des plus beau en plus, la tête de Voldemort donne déjà des cauchemars tout court, alors vivant ou mort, immobile ou dansant, le résultat restera toujours un profond traumatisme. [...] L'interrogatoire commence avec une question plutôt simple : comment a-t-elle croisé le Lord Noir. Mais voilà, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'ils veulent dire, parce que... elle ne connait pas cet homme, mort, qu'elle a vu. Elle ignore complétement qui c'est, personne ne lui a raconté ce qu'elle devait savoir sur le seigneur des ténèbres, elle est née-moldue et ne parle strictement pas avec ses camarades et ne lit pas non plus énormément d'histoire de la magie, ni tous les livres comme Hermione Granger. Séverine est complétement anti-sorcière, elle craint l'atmosphère noir et mystérieuse de la communauté sorcière, elle a peur des sortilèges, ce qu'elle aime elle, c'est la magie sous sa forme la plus lumineuse et féérique, la magie est faite pour donner de la beauté et de la perfection dans les choses. [...] Séverine dit n'avoir pas de parents, elle a été élevée par sa _mamie moldue. Très vite, e_lle est considérée comme une sorcier d'ascendance née-moldue, parce qu'elle ignorait tout du monde magique avant de recevoir sa lettre et la visite du professeur McGonagall. [...] Séverine est une petite sorcière rêveuse, elle a toujours aimé les belles histoires avant de se coucher, et elle trouve donc la magie très très belle (surtout les étincelles multicolores qui sortent des baguettes) ; mais elle a peur des sorciers, elle n'ose pas dire qu'elle trouve le monde des sorciers trop sombre, trop morbide, ça la déçoit que ça ne soit pas comme dans les comtes de fées, avec des petits fées, des châteaux Disney, des Princesses dans des belles robes, chacune sur leurs petits poneys protecteurs. Elle préfère le château de la belle au bois dormant (qu'elle a visité à DisneLand) à celui de Poudlard. Bien-sûr, tout ça, elle n'en pipe mot à personne, elle garde ses gouts personnelles dans sa bouche, de peur que l'on se moque d'elle. [...] Severine se révèle donc une petite fille bien silencieuse/trouillarde/prudente/obéissante/pleurnicheuse/sensible/susceptible/faible, vulnérable et influençable... bref mignonne mais un peu tout ça quoi. [...] Séverine dit n'avoir pas de parents, elle a été élevée par sa _mamie moldue.[...] _Elle se débrouille très bien pour les potions, sa surdité ne l'empêche pas d'en fabriquer (bien au contraire, elle a la tranquillité optimal)

**À classer ailleurs**: Sa grand mère est un personnage secondaire, le genre adorable, comme celle de Nanami Haruka, un animé. Celle-ci se souvient très bien de l'époque où Lily, sa fille, était devenue une sorcière, était devenue amie avec un petit garçon Severus, elle se souvient du mariage de ses deux filles et de la lettre du décès de Lily et de son époux James Potter. Elle est veuve. Elle connait un peu Dumbledore. [...] Olivander a des vérités bien étranges sur les baguettes magiques, par exemple, la baguette magique de Lord Voldemort, dont le cœur n'est nulle autre qu'une plume de phénix, celui de Dumbledore. [... Plusieurs années plus tard, Séverine devient Langue de plombs. [...] Le jour où elle retrouve Severus Rogue, son ancien professeur de Potion, celui-ci ne se souvient pas d'elle, ce n'est pas le Professeur Rogue qu'elle a connu, celui-ci vient d'un monde parallèle. Celui dont il a prit la place, elle est triste pour lui, il est loin... [...] Sa baguette magique est la jumelle de celle de Voldemort. Celui ci, lorsqu'il l'apprendra, la kidnappera. S'en suivra la chute du seigneur des ténèbres par Harry Potter, Dumbledore retrouvera la petite emprisonné dans le manoir des Jedusor. Elle se réveille à Saint-Mangouste et y reste plusieurs années, sa captivité a été traumatisante. Elle n'est plus capable de faire apparaitre son petit patronus, un moineau. Elle a même complétement oublié sa vie, son nom. Au fil des années, elle devient plus calme. Dumbledore se soucie peu d'elle lorsqu'elle quitte l'hôpital, ça coïncide avec l'arrivé de Harry Potter à Poudlard et il est donc trop préoccupé à se soucier du gamin. Du 1er Juillet au 31 Octobre 1981, elle est avec lui, Voldemort. [...] Elle devient Langue de Plomb puis professeur à Poudlard dans l'étude des Moldus. [...] Son père, c'est Viggo Mortensen. [...] Voldemort se souviendra finalement d'elle, cette petite... c'est vrai qu'elle lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi. Maintenant, il se souvient. Elle ne se souvient pas de son nom. Moi je le sais ... Séverine. Une née-moldue. Harry a un an, elle a onze ans. Harry a 11 ans, elle en a 21. [...] Elle a été élevé par sa grand mère maternelle, la maman de Lily et Pétunia. (Lily ayant été adopté en vérité, déposé sur le pas de la porte, elle avait quatre ou cinq ans)

* * *

><p><em><strong>La mort des DumbledoreSeverus/Harry. **Tout ceux qui reviennent à la vie dans le passé, meurent à la même date que leur première mort. Par exemple, dans le monde 0, Dumbledore meurt en haut de la tour d'astronomie en 1997 (fin tome 6) et donc, lorsqu'il revient à la vie, en prenant possession de son corps dans le monde 1, il est condamné à mourir en 1997, exactement à la même date, certes d'une manière différente mais il sera mort quand même. Ça s'applique aussi pour Severus, qui mourra donc un 2 mai 1998, Harry tant qu'à lui, mourra 19 ans plus tard. Dans le monde 2, le phénomène s'enchaine de façon dramatique : Severus s'éteint en fin 1994 (soit, le jour exacte où son âme a fait un bon dans le passé), tandis que dans le monde 3 : Severus s'éteint durant l'été de sa 6ème année. (à nouveau, ça correspond au l'instant où son âme s'est projeté dans le corps de son propre passé)  
><em>


	5. Histoire1 (Monde2)

**HISTOIRE 1 - MONDE 2 **

_Monde 2 : L'âme de Rogue, professeur de potion et fin de la 4ème année de Potter, dans le corps du jeune Severus de 16 ans. _  
><em>Monde 2 : L'âme d'Albus, celui qui subit le baiser du détraqueur, se retrouve dans le corps de Dumbledore, directeur deux ans après la 6ème année des maraudeurs.<em>

**Spécial Severus** [...] Dans le monde 1, Morgan raconte (ce qui s'est passé dans le monde 2, le sien : En 5ème année, son père/Severus insulte sa mère/Lily de sang-de-bourbe et elle le rejette jusqu'à la fin de l'année qui reste, elle ne cesse de lui répéter en criant qu'elle ne veut plus jamais avoir à faire à lui. Même durant l'été, lorsqu'ils se croisent, elle l'ignore ou bien elle lui hurle toujours la même chose, la même phrase à la figure. C'est alors qu'il casse sa baguette et la jette sous l'arbre qu'ils partageaient souvent tous les deux. Sa décision est irrévocable, il ne veut plus être sorcier et ne veut plus retourner à Poudlard. Il envoie une lettre, à Albus. Comme réponse, celui-ci vient lui rendre visite, en personne, pour discuter avec lui, mais Albus découvrira qu'il ne peut rien changer à la décision du jeune homme/serpentard, qui en est allé jusqu'à briser sa propre baguette magique, une chose rare chez les sorciers. De plus, Morgan rajoute : son père lui a toujours dit que c'était même mieux de le considérer comme un crakmol. [...] L'école doit reprendre et Lily s'en retourne à Poudlard pour sa 6ème année. Severus est absent bien-sur et des sales rumeurs courent à son sujet, selon laquelle il s'est fait viré de Poudlard, car il pratique la magie noire, car il est connu pour favoriser l'opinion de Voldemort et devenir un mangemort. En fait, personne ne pleure son absence. Même Lily se laisse influencer par tout ce qu'il se dit. [...] Et puis, pour les vacances de Noël, Lily revient chez elle. Concernant Severus, elle le pense déjà mangemort, à tuer des moldus, torturer des sang-de-bourbe et pleins d'autres horreurs que James et Sirius lui ont mis dans la tête. A chaque parution de la gazette, ils disaient toujours que ça pouvait être l'œuvre de Rogue. Donc, quand elle le voit, elle se sent apeurée, perdue et étonnée de le trouver encore 'ici'. Car Severus est belle et bien encore là, sa sœur lui dit comme si de rien n'était qu'il travaille dans la livraison des journaux, tous les matins, sur son vélo, et quand il la voit, elle a droit à un sourire réjouie et un journal dans la figure. Il fera moins le malin quand elle réussira un jour à le rattraper... " (ah mais elle ne t'a dit qu'elle voulait me rattraper ... our me frapper le crane avec son râteau ! [...] Durant tout son temps libre, il révise les potions pour passer un concours. (_chose qu'il faisait déjà lorsqu'il était Maitre des Potions. Il refait les recettes de toutes ses créations_.) Lily se rend alors dans leur endroit habituel, l'arbre à coté du parc, et justement, il est là, en train d'écrire, concentré au dessus de sa feuille. Elle ne s'approche pas tout de suite, elle prend le temps de l'observer... si jamais c'est un mangemort. [...] Même si, vu comme ça, sous le soleil, avec une trousse rempli de stylo bic et des habits de moldu, il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'en être un. [...] Les vacances de Noël se sont terminées... et quand elle est retournée à Poudlard, ils étaient à nouveau des amis. Il n'était pas devenu un mangemort, Lily était au courant à présent et elle le félicitait d'avoir été si courageux. Casser sa baguettes, elle lui promet qu'ils resteront toujours amis, et lui aussi devaient promettre de ne plus faire de bêtise. Mais à la fin de ses études, cela n'a pas empêché Lily de finir en couple avec James Potter. Pour elle, ce n'était pas de la bêtise : il était devenu moins con et ... encore plus séduisant. Une fois marié, ils combattent Voldemort au coté de Dumbledore et son ordre du phénix. Il se trouve que Severus faisait déjà partie de l'ordre mais il ne voulait pas trop lui dire comment et depuis quand. _(en fait, depuis le début, depuis qu'il a envoyé sa lettre à Dumbledore, cette lettre contenait une partie de la vérité, il fallait bien que quelqu'un sache qu'il était un homme de 32 ans dans le corps d'un adolescent de 16 ans! Et qu'il avait de la matière grise à dépenser ! __Severus est donc déjà le maitre des potions de l'ordre, sans que personne à part Dumbledore ne sache que c'est lui._ ) [...] Deux ans plus tard, Harry nait et Voldemort tue James et Peter au cours d'une attaque, laissant Remus, Sirius et Lily en deuil. Ils ont environ 21 ans. Remus et Sirius se serrent les coudes, tandis que Lily cherche un soutient d'or et d'acier auprès de Severus. Le petit Harry est toujours bien entouré, malgré la guerre, le chagrin, la peur, etc. Lorsque Sirius meurt, Harry a 5 ans et la maison est détruite, Lily cherche refuge chez lui, il l'héberge elle et Harry. Harry veut un papa et considère petit à petit Severus comme le sien. Severus ne demandera jamais Lily comme épouse, Morgan naitra du fruit de leur union et le garçon aura environ 6 ans lorsque son père se fait capturer et torturer par Voldemort. On le retrouve vivant mais il a oublié tout de son existence. [...] Morgan ne dévoile pas à la fin du récit qu'il est mort, deux ans plus tard. Il précise bien qu'il sait qu'il vient d'un autre monde mais il cache la partie de sa mort et qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir retourner là-bas un jour. "Ce monde est si différent du mien... Voldemort a été tué par Harry mais moi, je n'existe pas." [...] Morgan ne peut pas appeler Rogue, papa. Ce n'est pas vraiment le sien, ici. En fait, quand il n'est pas là, Morgan l'appelle Severus, quand il est là, c'est Monsieur et dans sa tête, c'est papa. [...] Il a ensuite été élevé par ses grands parents paternels, Tobias et Eileen Rogue. [...]

_Né dans le monde numéroté 2, Morgan dépasse son neuvième anniversaire, et puis disparait sans crier gare, pour ré-apparaitre dans le monde numéroté 1. Une fois fait la rencontre de Nîmes, Severus Rogue, Dumbledore, Sirius puis Harry, et peut être Voldemort, il s'en va pour le monde '...' où il y grandit jusqu'à sa majorité et plus encore, il change de nom et devient Déclan. C'est à 29 ans approximativement, qu'il revient alors dans le monde numéroté 1, plus déterminé que jamais. _

_Pourquoi Nîmes et Déclan, s'ils sont Séverine et Morgan, n'ont plus les yeux verts ? Pourquoi les ont-ils noirs ? [...] L'un et l'autre, lors d'un duel (ou un truc dans le genre...) sont les spectateurs d'un phénomène très spécial, qui est lié à la mort (Mortensen) et la vie (Fumseck). L'un et l'autre perdront le vert de leurs yeux et deviendront des sorciers maudits (par la mort sans doute, car Nîmes par exemple, on sait qu'elle ne peut jeter qu'un seul sort, celui de l'avada kedavra, qu'elle peut se rendre invisible, etc ; en ce qui concerne Déclan, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il est capable de faire exactement, mais une chose est certaine, ça sera tout aussi étrange.)  
><em>


	6. Histoire1 (Monde3)

**HISTOIRE 1 - MONDE 3 **

_L'âme du petit Severus de neuf ou dix ans, sous forme d'un petit moineau patronus. __L'âme du jeune severus de 16 ans, dans le corps du petit severus de neuf ou dix ans. __L'âme d'Albus, celui qui a participé à une histoire de baguette brisée, se retrouve dans son corps, pour la première année des maraudeurs. _

**_Point de vue sur Severus_**

_Severus durant l'été avant sa 6ème année._ [...] La grosse déprime, Lily l'a définitivement rejeté et ne veut plus lui parler, le voir, elle veut tout oublier. Il en est désemparé. Dans sa chambre, il feuillette ses nouveaux manuels de 6ème année. Dans celui de DCFM, il s'arrête émerveillé sur une image magnifique qui montre un phénix de lumière, en mouvement en train de prendre son envol. Le sortilège du patronus, qui permet de repousser les détraqueurs. Seul les sorciers les plus expérimentés peuvent produire un patronus de forme corporel, le phénix sur l'image a été prise lors de la guerre contre Grindelwald, il représente le patronus d'Albus Dumbledore quand il combattait les détraqueurs. Il lit la leçon avec fascination et apprend que pour l'invoquer : il faut penser à son souvenir le plus heureux. Il pense immédiatement à Lily et 'clack' : le manuel est refermé durement et poser de coté. Il prend celui des potions... sa fureur ne retombe pas, bien au contraire, elle devient incontrôlable au fur et à mesure qu'il feuillette vivement les pages du manuel, tout ce qu'il lit, à la va-vite, le met hors de lui : comme d'habitude, c'est tout est un ramassis de connerie, si médiocre ! Cette année, c'est décidé, il va tout corriger, tout raturer pour décrire l'exacte façon de préparer les potions. [...] Ce manuel appartient au Prince de sang-mêlé. [...]

_Il s'en va alors dans le passé._ [...] Il atterrit dans son propre corps, à l'exact moment de sa première rencontre oral avec Lily et sa grande sœur Pétunia. Vu qu'il ne comprend rien, pourquoi qu'il est ici, Lily et Pétunia s'en vont en le laissant réfléchir. Il tourne en rond, retourne même chez lui, se regarde et voit qu'il est plus jeune, il ne pipe mot à ses parents, qui se soucient pas vraiment de lui de toute façon, il se couche et le lendemain, il est toujours là, ce n'était pas un rêve. [...] Lily et Pétunia, il les retrouve et cette fois, il arrive à parler/dire des mots/phrases. Facilement, il redevient ami avec Lily, parce que c'est facile de devenir ami avec Lily, ils sont tous les deux les seuls enfants sorciers du quartier et ils ont beaucoup de choses à raconter/partager sur la magie, surtout que Lily est très curieuse et Severus toujours très enclin à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle veut savoir. (surtout qu'il sait beaucoup plus de choses qu'avant, normal, il a 16 ans dans sa tête.) [...] La première semaine se termine et Severus se rend compte qu'il est tout simplement heureux. Même si les choses se passent de façon différente de la première fois, car certains choses n'ont pas lieu, remplacé par des nouvelles, il se sent plus que bien, détendu, loin de Potter, loin de Poudlard. (avis perso : je préfère que ce soit ce Severus là, qui a donc 16 ans, et non un plus vieux, qui en aurait la trentaine par exemple, qui recommence les événements de son enfance. parce que fréquenter Lily qui n'a pas encore 11 ans, se retrouver dans un corps tout aussi jeune, alors qu'il garde en mémoire toutes les années qu'il a déjà vécu, des années de professeurs en ce qui le concerne... tout bien réfléchi, c'est plus 'saint' que ce soit ce Severus-là qu'un plus vieux...) [...]

_Ils reçoivent leur lettre pour l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._ [...] Contrairement à la première fois, Severus fait en sorte d'emmener Lily avec lui sur le chemin de traverse, pour acheter leurs achats ensemble. Avec sa mère? sans sa mère? avec son père? sans son père? avec les quatre parents? avec Tunie? rien que tous les deux? (aucune idée, j'ai envie de prendre toutes les possibilités lol) [...] En cachette, Pétunia écrit à Albus Dumbledore, elle-aussi veut aller à _Pouldard_. Elle utilise le nouveau hibou de sa sœur (ou celui de Sev) [...] Sur le papier, avec une jolie encre verte marécage-sombre, il lui répond qu'il ne peut malheureusement pas la prendre comme élève. Sev et Lily trouvent sa lettre dans la chambre de Tunie. (j'aime la vision de ces deux là ensemble à s'amuser dans la chambre de Lily, ou entrer en douce dans celle Pétunia pour l'embêter, un peu partout dans la maison, la cuisine, manger (sagement) à la table pour le goûter, dans le jardin, devant la maison, dans les rues, etc) [...]

_Dans le Poudlard Express._ [...] Severus pense trop : dans quelle maison iront-ils ? Concernant Lily, il y a des chances qu'elle retourne tout simplement à Gryffondor ; car même si les choses ne se passent pas comme la première fois, elle reste Lily. Mais plus important, lui, dans quelle maison ?! C'est surtout pour lui qu'il s'inquiète. Retournera-t-il à Serpentard ? (il ne veut pas) Il est rusé, malin, fouineur. En fait, il a peur de retourner à Serpentard sans avoir la chance de supplier le choixpeaux de l'envoyer dans une autre maison... parce qu'il pourrait aller à Serdaigle, c'est une bonne maison, surtout pour quelqu'un qui va montrer un vrai talent toute l'année : ça pour dire qu'il va être brillant et intelligent, il va l'être ! : il connait le programme mieux que par cœur, pour l'avoir fait déjà une fois et pour avoir le cerveau d'un élève de 7ème année (un an a passé depuis son retour, il n'a plus 16 mais 17 ans) Même s'il est un serpent perfide (il se considère lui même ainsi) il veut éviter Serpentard à tout prix, il ne veut pas y aller, il ne veut pas partager son dortoir avec Avery et Mulciber, il veut l'innocence de Lily, il ne veut pas de leur cruauté, il veut être avec Lily, continuer de partager son monde, comme dans leur quartier. Avec de la chance, Lily ira peut être à Serdaigle, il l'espère parce qu'il a envie d'être avec elle. (mais si elle va à Gryffondor, il ne sait plus quoi faire, il déteste cette maison, avec Potter et Black) (même si techniquement, s'il change de maison, et se retrouve avec eux, il les aura beaucoup moins sur le dos). _En parlant de Potter et Black, ne serait-ce pas eux à coté d'eux ?_ [...] La rencontre entre James&Sirius et Lily&Sev est différente que la première fois : déjà, à aucun moment Severus ne déclare qu'il serait mieux pour eux d'aller à Serpentard (puisqu'il ne veut même pas y aller lui-même) et puisqu'il n'en résulte pas de dispute, ils ne changent pas de compartiments et reste avec les deux garçons. Tout se passe assez bien, ça lui fait juste très bizarre de rester en compagnie de Potter et Black sans se prendre de maléfice. Il évite de trop les regarder méchamment. Ce n'est que lorsque le chariot de friandise passe, qu'il n'arrive plus à calmer sa haine : car oui, le chariot de bonbon est passé et James a acheté plein de bonbon, même Lily lorgne les bonbons et Potter est idiot, il n'en proposait qu'à Black. ) James lui demande pourquoi il le regarde comme ça, Sirius répond avant lui : je pense qu'il t'envie (son agressivité passe pour de la jalousie). Jamie regarde son nouveau super copain, puis le chevelu graisseux, puis la jolie Lily et enfin les bonbons, plusieurs fois et comprenant son erreur, il se sent un peu idiot. (c'est vrai qu'il y a plus agréable moment à passer que d'être en compagnie d'un mioche qui peut s'acheter tout ce qu'il veut, en passe à son copain et ignore les deux autres, qui doivent l'écouter parler trop fort.) C'est comme ça que le voyage se termine mieux que bien (enfin ça dépend du point de vue lol) : il leur en propose tout plein, il leur en met plein sur les genoux. (et, l'un des deux, lui met une sucette dans la bouche, alors qu'il avait les sourcils froncés et la bouche ouverte) À leur yeux, Severus passe donc le garçon colérique et facilement jaloux, surtout en ce qui concerne Lily (on dirait son chevalier servant... euh, plutôt le dragon du château tu veux dire ?) tandis que la dite Lily est trop jolie, la bouche toute sale de chocolat. [...]

_McGonall l'appelle, c'est à lui. Lily est déjà à Gryffondor._ [...]  Et si le choixpeau l'envoie à Serpentard à peine qu'il est touché sa tête ?! [...] Minerva voit s'approcher le garçon, le laisse s'assoir à son rythme sur le tabouret et tout aussi lentement, rapproche le choixpeau. A peine lui a-t-elle touché la tête : SERPENTAAAAAaaaaa... silence. _Oh mon dieu, c'était quoi ça ?_ (La grande salle fait un boucan infernal, rire/chuchotement/sifflement, tout ça et seul Minerva entend le choixpeau : ah-ah-ah, tu as cru hein mon garçon ? ah-ah-ah. Allez, fini de plaisanter, voyons voyons...) [...] Une première minute passe dans un silence à demi-religieux, où l'on peut entendre le chapeau murmurer : tu es sûr, pas gryffonfor ? Dans un bruit de déglutition, le garçon avale sa salive. (qui a le gout du sang, sa langue est en sang) Il lui demande Serdaigle mais : non, certainement pas Serdaigle mon garçon, certainement pas ![...] À la cinquième minutes, la tête d'Albus Dumbledore se penche au dessus de son assiette vide, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu de choixpeau-flou. La grande salle attend, en papotant avec les voisins, la voix du directeur se fait entendre, sur un ton amusé : ça m'a tout l'air d'être un têtu celui là, ça rigole. Sur le tabouret, Severus l'a entendu. Il n'a jamais été aussi crispé de sa vie. Le choixpeau lui dit gryffondor alors qu'il demande Serdaigle, ils n'ont parlé aucune fois de serpentard et s'il ne choisit pas gryffondor, il l'envoie à poufsouffle ! lui à Poufsouffle, c'est une blague ? Bon sang, pourquoi ne l'envoie-t-il pas à Serdaigle ? [...] Finalement, le choixpeau gagne et il hurle : GRYFFONDOR ! (Minerva retire le chapeau de la tête d'un Severus dépité.) [...]

_Assis à coté de Lily, à la table des Gryffondors, le festin commence. _Lily lui avait gardé une place... sacre bleu, lui avait-elle gardé une place la première fois aussi ? Manger à la table de Potter, Black, Lupin et Petigrew, jamais il ne l'aurait penser. Lily le sépare de Black, à sa droite il se coltine Petitgrow, et en face, il a Lupin et Potter. [...]

_Le dortoir, avec les 4 idiots. _Il réalise ... il va dormir avec eux, et avec un loup-garou, en plus. Remus, Peter et Severus sont silencieux comme des carpes, Remus parce qu'il a déjà peur de se faire repérer, Peter parce qu'il est timide de nature, Severus parce qu'il est encore trop choqué pour ouvrir la bouche, et de toute façon, il a mal à la langue, le repas a eut un gout de sang infecte. Il a alors une bonne excuse pour partir du dortoir, aller à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner. Remus se propose pour l'accompagner, il connait bien l'infirmerie. Remus croit bien faire en suivant Severus, car il sait où se trouve l'infirmerie, severus peut être pas. Mais Severus lui dit qu'il ne veut pas qu'il s'approche de lui, il le lui hurle à la figure. Une fois seul, Remus ne comprend pas, comment peut-il être au courant ! Parce que c'est certain, severus est au courant pour lui ! Il ne le regardera pas comme ça s'il ne savait pas ! [...]

_Lily et Sev restent ensemble en toute occasion._ Repas ensemble, cours ensemble, révision ensemble, bibliothèque ensemble, promenade de poudlard ensemble, récréation ensemble. [...] Il se sent bête, idiot ... et maladroit d'expliquer pourquoi en un jour, il connait toutes les salles de Poudlard. Ainsi que tous les noms des élèves de la classe, ceux des autres maisons aussi, ainsi que des professeurs. [...] Lors du dernier cours de la journée, il rate un peu ses sortilèges, pour faire mine qu'il est normal. Parce que finalement, faire l'exploit d'une potion plus que réussit et réussir à jeter cinq fois d'affilés le sort qui transforme le machin en truc, c'était trop brillant pour passer inaperçu. [...] Est ce que tu sais que tu ressembles à ton père quand tu fais cette tête là. Il regardera Lily, outré. (il va souvent chez elle, mais Lily aussi va chez lui : elle connait bien Tobias et Eileen. Son père est très intimidant, mais pas méchant pour autant, il ne sourit pas, c'est tout.) [...]

_Depuis 1970, ascension de Lord Voldemort, il n'y a pas de ministre de la magie._ La gazette chaque semaine rapporte des morts. Lily commence à avoir sérieusement peur, la magie c'est beau mais si c'est pour que la communauté magique soit en guerre, c'est juste affreux. Elle pleure beaucoup. Severus la réconforte, bien sur qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, il lui promet de la protéger, toujours. De plus en plus, il se rend responsable, c'est lui qui lui a fait découvrir le monde de la magie, même s'il oublie parfois qu'il n'y est pour rien et qu'elle aurait quand même reçue sa lettre de Poudlard. Et puis il ne savait pas à quelle point Lily avait été si paniqué et traumatisé par les mauvaises nouvelles. De la malfaisances, elle ne comprend pas comment on peut faire ça ! Normal qu'elle est voulu le rejeter, surtout quand elle a pu ouvertement le lui faire savoir, parce qu'il montrait véritablement sa participation à la magie noire. Douce et innocente Lily. Il s'en veut d'avoir été si stupide, si aveugle. [...] Il va quand même y avoir des complications car en magie noire, il s'y connait quand même vachement et Lily en sera donc horrifié. Il va bien falloir qu'il lui explique un truc, un mensonge, pour faire passer la pilule et qu'elle se détende. [...] Sans lui, Mulciber et Avery, deux de ses anciens camarades de dortoir, ont moins de sort à jeter contre les sangs-de bourbes, même ils restent tout aussi malfaisants. En parlant de sang-de bourbe, il en est à toute une flopée, qui l'entourent et qui ne tardent pas en fait à lui coller aux basques. Car il est devenu le chevalier servant, c'est lui qui a contre-attaqué quand les Serpentards ont osé venir embêter Lily et ses amies, sous son nez. Il s'était approché, pour protéger Lily et tout s'est terminé avec une bataille de sortilèges (parce qu'on lui avait dit de la fermer, chose qu'il apprécie jamais). Toute timide, Mary viendra même le remercier. Et c'est ensuite collée à lui qu'elle passe ses journées. Lily est très amusée, c'est elle qui lui explique qu'elle a été très impressionnée et qu'elles se sentent toutes en sécurité à coté de lui. (... il ne pipera mot) il laissera les filles (surtout Lily) venir aussi souvent qu'elles le désirent si elles ont peur des Serpentards. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux, Potter ne l'égale pas du tout, c'est lui le meilleur !

_Concernant Lucius._ Malefoy ne lui avait pourtant porté aucune attention la première fois, alors le voilà bien étonné, le Grand Prince Blond des Serpentard commence à s'intéresser à lui, à vouloir l'interroger/l'intimider, pour que le petit Gryffondor serve ses intérêts, et celle de son futur maitre, c'est ainsi qu'il coince Severus dans des parties du château à plusieurs reprises et Severus, parce qu'il est singulièrement petit/léger, ne peut rien contre lui, lorsqu'il se fait trainer/porter/tirer/pousser. [...]

_Dumbledore aussi commence à être intrigué._ Au début d'année, le directeur pensait que Severus était juste un bien étrange petit garçon, remarquablement doué. Et puis, l'année se poursuit et Horace lui raconte que le livre de potion du gamin était raturé d'annotation et de correction, tout simplement brillant. Mais ça va prendre des proportions un peu trop extraordinaire quand ils vont tomber sur le manuel de 6ème année, qu'il cachait dans ses affaires (ouais, ça fouille les dortoirs, je sais, c'est pas crédible...) parce que Severus avec son âge intérieur de 16 ans, n'a pas pu s'empêcher de s'entrainer sur le programme de 6ème année, en apprenant les potions (et sortilèges) qu'il voulait, en critiquant les erreurs du manuel. Donc Albus le convoquera... mon garçon, je ne veux pas vous punir. Je suis réellement fasciné, vous êtes très doué._.. trop peut être_. ( si ça se trouve, Dumby est déjà au courant que Rogue a changé de corps, car lui aussi a changé de corps?) Il lui propose des cours particuliers : s'il ne veut pas trouver le temps long, il lui conseille d'accepter sa proposition. De plus, il ne peut pas faire sauter autant de classe à un première année (et de toute façon, ils ne font pas de saut de classe à Poudlard.) [...] Avec la présence (plus fréquente) du directeur, Severus fait soigneusement attention avec la magie noire, parce qu'il a toujours une haute connaissance de celle-ci. (d'ailleurs, son Patronus le sauve d'une mauvaise opinion, Albus commençait à redouter le pire concernant ce jeune prodige.)

_Avec Lily, Severus s'entraine à produire un patronus__._(Lily n'y arrive tout simplement pas (elle est encore trop jeune) tandis qu'il y arrive après un temps long : le sien est un ... petit moineau. Lily le trouve trop mignon, lui ne se sent pas vraiment bien, il prend le moineau avec une grande délicatesse, il a envie de pleurer, il sait d'où vient exactement ce moineau : c'est le petit Severus de neuf-dix ans, celui qui est 'mort' quand il a pris sa place en revenant dans le passé, cette partie de lui qui n'a jamais eu la chance de parler à Lily, qui avait tout préparé pour que sa première conversation se passe parfaitement bien. [...]

_Dumbledore s'éveille lui aussi, dans son corps._ C'est le Dumbledore du monde 3, qui a assisté aux événements suivants : Severus Rogue a brisé sa baguette et n'est jamais retourné à Poudlard, il a travaillé pour Dumbledore contre Voldemort. Avec le temps, il a consenti à lui expliquer ce qu'il était véritablement : il était toujours Severus Rogue mais il a 32 ans et vient d'un futur où Voldemort a été affaibli par le fils de Lily et James Potter. Il est devenu le maitre des potions de Poudlard et à la fois du tournoi des trois sorciers en l'an 97, Harry Potter a été piégé, par un trophée-portoloin, blabla : Voldemort était alors de retour. Lui, il attendit deux heures pour aller rejoindre ce dernier, où il comptait devenir l'espion de l'ordre du phénix mais il a perdu conscience, il ne sait trop comment, et à son réveil, c'était retrouvé dans son corps d'adolescent, âgé de 16 ans. Extraordinaire n'est ce pas ? Euh... oui ; enfin, Severus sera un peu perdu après toutes ses informations irréels. [...]

_Première version :_ Severus meurt prématurément, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'en premier année. Lily en sera tellement traumatisée, que c'est comme ça qu'elle en viendra à appeler sa fille Severine.

_Durant l'été avant sa 6ème année,_ Sev est assassiné par Mortensen, sous les yeux de Lily (et de Tom/Walpurgis du monde 4)


	7. Histoire1 (Monde4)

**HISTOIRE**_** 1 MONDE 4  
><strong>_

_Encore un monde parallèle (le dernier). Donc ici, l'âme d'Albus du monde 3, celui qui a participé à la mort tragique du petit Severus de onze ans (ou 16 ans, je ne sais plus, c'est le foutoir : je voulais onze ans mais ce n'est plus possible -_-) , se retrouve dans son corps, de 57 ans, deux mois avant la première année de Tom Jedusor. L'histoire commence lorsqu'il va le rencontrer à l'orphelinat.  
><em>

_**Spécial Tom / Lord Voldemort. **_[...] Dans ce monde parallèle-ci, le chemin que va prendre Tom Jedusor pour devenir Voldemort sera complétement différent de celui des tomes/du monde 0 (et 1,2 et 3). Par exemple, ici, il devient professeur de DCFM à Poudlard.

Tout a commencé en cherchant une personnalité, qui pourrait _plaire/intriguer/attirer/faire de l'effet_ à Tom/Voldemort. J'ai donc créé cette OC, en abusant sur le fumage de moquette (encore une fois, ahem). Pour qu'elle soit spéciale aux yeux de Tom, pour qu'il s'intéresse pleinement à _elle_, de façon crédible, il était clair qu'il fallait que celle-ci soit aussi exceptionnelle que lui. C'est ainsi qu'est née une sorcière, douée pour les sorts informulés, qui possède la seconde baguette contenant une plume de Fumseck (dont le bois n'est pas du houx) et pour se faire plaisir, il s'agit donc d'une_ fiiiiiiille (pas trop laide) _bien bien _bien plus jeune_ que lui et ... à _Poufsouffle._ [...] Le rôle de cette fille n'aura rien à voir avec celui de la petite amie _pure, gentille et innocente_, qui apportera _amour, bisous et chocolat_ et qui transformera Voldemort en _Voldevie_. Le contraire ( belle et prétentieuse, tout aussi cruelle que _lui _ou qui se croit intéressante alors qu'elle est juste désagréable à entendre) est également à exclure, je suis allée chercher looooooooooin dans le chaudron : en effet, je vous préviens d'avance qu'il n'y aura jamais de joutes-verbaux, elle est _sourde et muette_. (oui, ça va être vraiment super _génial_ la communication, pile-poil ce qu'il lui faut, parler dans du vent, il va adorer !) Et ce n'est pas le pire, je trouvais que ça ne suffisait pas encore assez, c'est pourquoi je suis allée chercher la plus _grande phobie_ de Lord Voldemort, pour en enfermer _un gros bout_ dans ce personnage, car finalement : qui de mieux que '_la mort __en personne'_, pour éveiller ce fragment d'émotion désagréable dans la poitrine?! Et le pire, c'est que cet émotion n'est pas de l'amour mais de la peur. Voldy a peuuuuuur (de la mort) Davy Jones surgissant du néant :_ as-tu peur de la mort ?_ (je crois que je vais en faire mon titre lol)

* * *

><p><em><span>Petit Tom de onze ans est presque le même que celui du tome 6, lorsqu'on le découvre en compagnie d'Albus Dumbledore dans sa chambre à l'orphelinat.<span> _Sans rentrer dans les détails, avant l'arrivée d'Albus, voici la référence à prendre pour résumer l'enfance de Tom : un film d'horreur sur des enfants assassinés dans un orphelinat avec des responsables psychopathes. (en tout cas, ça sera une histoire dans ce genre là '-' et Mortensen n'est pas bien loin dans cette sombre affaire.) À l'issue de cette sombre histoire, qui détraque déjà comme il faut un cerveau, Tom fait _définitivement_ une croix sur les mots : _confiance, amour, sentiment, famille, espoir, bisous, câlin et chocolat._ [...] La venue d'Albus à l'orphelinat (57 ans, les cheveux auburn et longs, détient sa première baguette magique, professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard et surement adjoint du directeur) est différente de celle du tome 6. Déjà parce qu'Albus vient du futur et il est bien décidé à se comporter différemment avec le petit Voldyonzeans. Seulement, il se rendra compte par lui même que l'enfance de Voldyonzeans est déjà différente de celle qu'il connait. Lui qui voulait museler le gamin, voilà qu'il se surprend à s'inquiéter pour lui, qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ici !? Tom n'a pas vraiment changé, son âme est toujours aussi noire, à la seule différence qu'il s'est passé des nouvelles choses : un homme est venu adopter Tom, il avait un nom sinistre, Mortensen. (mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps et Tom est revenu) [...]

_Tom fera ses sept années à Poudlard, auprès d'un Dumbledore qui saura devenir un mentor pour lui. _(mouais, mais ils ne seront pas en très bon terme chaque jour, faut pas pousser mémé trop vite non plus!) [...] En grosso modo, Albus fait preuve d'un peu plus de _présence_ dans la vie du jeune Tom, en partie parce qu'il vient du futur, c'est surtout ça la grande raison : il lui donne/se donne une seconde chance. (la réponse d'Albus pour le petit Tom, qui voulait savoir pourquoi il se souciait autant de lui, c'est parce qu'il aime bien que la plume de Fumseck (_son_ phénix) soit dans sa baguette magique. ) Bref, on connait tous bien Dumby et c'est donc en "vieux ahuri d'un autre âge" qu'il se mêlera parfois (souvent...) de ce qu'il ne le regarde pas (ou presque...) il en sera devenu plus chiant que jamais, genre : il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne voulait pas être _accompagné_ ! Mais Albus Dumbledore sera quand même là, avec lui sur le chemin de traverse, avec un sorbet au citron, pour l'aider à acheter ses affaires scolaires. (Albus adore surgir de derrière les piles de chaudron, tout sourire) [...]

_Minerva (en 3ème année, si je ne me trompe pas) voit passer en flèche un petit garçon de première année, un petit serpentard,_ elle lui crie dessus/il vient de lui marcher sur le pied là, mais elle n'a pas fini la moitié de sa réprimande qu'il a déjà disparu, Tom lui a même pas prêté attention/un seul regard. Voilà, Minerva s'en retourne à ses devoirs, de mauvaise humeur. [...] Du fait qu'il se croit exceptionnel (bon, c'est vrai qu'il est) Tom a une grande confiance en lui, et devient un élève brillant, _blablabla_... même si _au début,_ il lui était arrivé d'être un peu mal à l'aise. Après tout, il vient d'un monde qui s'appelle 'orphelinat de cinglé' (je vous avais pas dit que les chambres avaient des allures de cellules de prison ? La sienne à Serpentard lui a vraiment fait un choc. Comme Harry j'imagine. Dormir dans un placard, tout ça. ) Alors il a bien le droit d'exprimer son ignorance sur des choses ou d'autres, même s'il ne supporte pas de l'être/être ignorant. Surtout devant Dumbledore qui ne se retient pas de donner son avis. [...] Il est un garçon qui n'aime pas lorsqu'on le surprend, à ne pas comprendre un truc ou à se réjouir d'un autre truc. Il n'aime pas les gens trop intelligents non plus, ils pourraient découvrir ses petits secrets qu'il veut garder sous cloche, il se sent mieux en compagnie des plus stupides, des plus faibles, des plus influençables, etc. Chez les Serpentard, ça tombe bien, ce n'est pas ce qui manque. (Comme dans les autres maisons aussi mais bon... passons. )[...] À 15 ans, il entame sa 5ème année, l'année des BUSES, fière comme une autruche, il a été désigné préfet. Sans compter qu'il est en pleine pleine pleine croissance, il va pouvoir regarder de haut tous ses petits camarades, surtout ceux de son dortoir, il est à présent le plus grand. (En parlant des plus stupides/faibles/influençables, c'est justement durant cette année, à présent préfet, qu'il commence à fortement _diriger/hiérarchiser_/terroriser/favoriser/punir les petits onze/douze ans de sa maison (et des autres maisons) [...]

_Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, parlons de ses cheveux (!) :_ à chaque fois qu'il retournait à son orphelinat, durant les trois premiers étés, pas moyen de les garder mi-long : ils avaient beaux poussés joliment durant l'année, il devait couper tout ça court et de façon moche une fois de retour à l'orphelinat. Ce n'est que lors du 4ème été, qu'il se passa vraisemblablement quelque chose à l'orphelinat puisque (surement une sale histoire, mais seul le résultat compte...) ses cheveux mi-longs lui sont restés sur la tête, saint et sauf. (Albus : vous croyez qu'il le prendra mal si on lui dit qu'il deviendra tout chauve ?) [...] Toujours en période de sa 5ème année : Minerva (à présent en 7ème année) sauve in extremis un première année d'une chute de balai et lui est là, sur le muret à rire comme un dingue/une dinde, il est complétement hilare et dégringole du mur où il est assis, aie aie aie, son dos déjà mal au point en pâti de plus belle. (Il a chuté de son balai lors du précédent match de Quidditch, une chute spectaculaire... heureusement que Dumbledore était là pour éviter qu'il ressemble à un cadavre. ) "Je vois qu'on ne rigole plus." puis l'ignorant superbement, Minerva s'en va, avec le petit, elle est bien déterminée à ce qu'il passe par l'infirmerie, elle s'aperçoit cependant que _l'autre_ les suit derrière, en silence. Quoi ? Lui aussi a besoin d'un tour à l'infirmerie, pour son dos. (On avait compris Tom, pas la peine de grommeler comme ça) [...] À la fin de sa 7ème année, il est devenu un jeune homme bien grand, bien svelte, tout bonnement séduisant, un charme fou, beaucoup de succès, tout ça tout ça tout ça, (mais oui ses cheveux vont très bien!) et puis donc : il quitte Poudlard. [...]

_ Et on entend plus parler de lui ?_

À 20 ans, (ou bien déjà à 19,17,15,13,11...7ans?), sa phobie de la mort est déjà un sujet _très_ sensible. Son épouvantard prend la forme de son propre cadavre, ça en dit long sur sa peur de la mort : et sur sa soif d'immortalité, qui en découle. Durant sa recherche pour ne pas mourir, il découvre les Horcruxes. [...] Il veut être exceptionnel, et l'est, à son plus grand contentement. Il aime/veut surpasser les autres sorciers, qu'ils soient tous la bouche ouverte à bêler comme des chèvres. [...] Il aime toucher les objets rares, d'exceptions : il se sent pleinement vivant, une_ raison de vivre_. [...] _Pourquoi fait-il la guerre déjà ?_

* * *

><p><span><em>Les années passent et il devient professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard.<em> [...] Tout va bien, jusqu'à qu'elle arrive, _elle_, la petite qui a sa baguette jumelle (il le sait, il sait toujours tout ce qu'Albus sait, non il ne l'espionne pas, il lit son courrier, nuance) À la table des professeurs, lors de la fameuse répartition, il râle de plus belle qu'elle soit répartie à Poufsouffle. (en plus, le choixpeau lui a à peine touché la tête, ça doit être une cancre. ) Et puis, il y a comme un petit problème, que ce "vieux ahuri d'un autre âge" a oublié de prendre en compte : comment est-il supposé faire avec elle à son cours si elle est sourde et muette !? le pire c'est que Dumbledore fait le sourd et muet au lieu de trouver une solution. Les autres enseignants commencent eux aussi à murmurer entre eux : ils vont faire comment ?

**Autre version : **il est en 3ème année lorsqu'_elle_ arrive en première année, toujours aussi sourde et muette. Puis, trois ans plus tard, lui en 6ème et elle en 4ème, ils danseront ensemble lors d'un bal, pas vraiment certain que ce soit lui qui l'est invité, ou elle, ça s'est produit après des circonstances très particulières _(elle est sourde, ne le connait pas et vit dans son monde silencieux, il la connait pour être la sourde et la surdouée des sorts informulés, il ne songeait sincèrement pas à l'inviter, mais une tierce personne s'en est mêlée, c'est lui le responsable de leur duo pour le bal, c'était le destin Tom, et blablabla)_. **Autre version. Monde 1** : La petite est en danger, elle intrigue trop Lord Voldemort. Car elle possède sa baguette jumelle. (euh... potter, je sais plus où qu'il est passé) [...] **Autre version. monde ?** : Tom/Voldemort met la main sur elle, à la fin de sa première année à Poudlard. Son petit patronus, après un séjour de quatre mois chez lui, va s'éteindre. Il ira ensuite se faire trucider par Lily Potter et son fils, le survivant. Et elle atterrira à Saint-Mangouste. [...] **Elle = 'Eileen,Nîmes ou Séverine' (l'une d'elle se révèle donc belle et bien _la hantise/chérinette_ de Voldemort, venue d'un monde parallèle, toujours autant _sourde et muette._ Ah la barbe, comment je vais faire pour tout corriger... -_-')**

**Rectification :** Eileen Prince entre en 1ère lorsque Tom est en 5ème (Minerva, en 7ème et Hagrid, en 3ème) Elle passe _inaperçue_ : pas sourde, ni muette, pas de formules informulées, ni de baguette jumelle. _Tout est tranquille_ (pour elle). Tom termine ses deux ans restants et puis s'en va travailler dans la boutique de Barjo et Beurk) ; tandis qu'elle continue ses études et quitte à son tour l'école. Et là, contrairement au monde 0, elle n'épouse pas son moldu de mari (Tobias Rogue) : elle épouse '...'/un sorcier (Mortensen, la mort, le créateur des détraqueurs) et donne naissance à une petite fille (Nîmes) sorcière mais sourde et muette. Sa baguette magique (qui n'est pas en bois de houx) sera la jumelle de Lord Voldemort. Quand elle commencera sa première année à Poudlard, Tom sera son professeur de DCFM. [...] Autre version : si jamais, Tom n'est pas son professeur, ça ne change pas au fait qu'il en entendra quand même parler, qu'il en sera intrigué/inquiété/frustré/angoissé et à la fin de sa première année, il mettra la main sur elle, lorsqu'elle sera en vacance d'été dans sa maison (avec sa mamie ? avec ses parents ?)

**Épilogue** : Lily (!) a cinq ou six ans et elle voyage du monde (4) au monde 0. Sagement endormie, elle est déposée devant la porte de la famille Evans, par '...' ; la famille Evans, sous impérium, la considère comme leur fille. (Et tu fais quoi du lien de sang entre Lily et Pétunia, qui protège Harry, heiiiiiin? -_-) [...] Eileen aussi voyage du monde (4) au monde (0). [...] Nîmes (je ne sais pas son âge) et Tom (moyenne 45 ans, avec moins d'Horcruxes) font aussi partie du voyage. (en effet hum, dans le monde 0, Tom se cache parmi la populace, sous le nez et la barbe de tous) _C'est '...' (Tom ou Mortensen) qui dépose la petite Lily endormie, sur le pas de la porte des Evans, et les ensorcelle tous sous impérium, dans le monde 0.  
><em>

**La fin avant l'épilogue (à l'odeur de moquette)**: Nîmes et Tom s'affrontent, chacun avec sa baguette et tous les deux avec le sort avadakedavra. Et c'est ça la grande différence avec Harry, Nîmes n'utilise pas l'Expériamus contre Tom mais l'avada. (en même temps, elle ne peut jeter que ce sort là) Lorsque les deux avada kedavra se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, Fumseck s'intercale _avidement_. Son plan a été tout simplement _parfait_ : il absorbe les deux sortilèges de la mort et le voilà de retour (pour jouer un mauvais tour) surgissant des flammes, sous sa forme humain. (quoi ? elle vous plait pas ma fin ? *ma moquette va très bien, merci*) Autre version : à moins que ce ne soit Lily le phénix Fumseck ? Albus Dumbledore ? Godric Gryffondor ? Ron ? (il doit être roux...) **Autre version Monde 1 : **Nîmes et Tom/Voldevie _s'unissent_ pour viser ensemble le phénix. Lorsque celui-ci est enfin touché, VICTOIRE, les deux sorts de la mort brillent fièrement dans chacun de ses yeux et il se transforme (comme un animagus mais en plus impressionnant) prenant alors la forme d'un homme charismatique aux longs cheveux écarlates et aux yeux verts émeraudes, les même que Lily, que Harry, que Séverine, que Morgan, qu'Albus Severus, les yeux avadakedavresques. (Les yeux de Fumseck sont si noirs, deux globes entièrement vides, ça m'a donné cette idée.) C'est lui le méchant ? **Autre version :** Nîmes et Tom/Voldevie s'affrontent dans le silence le plus palpable. Ils brandissent simultanément leur baguette, jumelles toutes les deux, et jettent alors (pour la centième fois ? pour la première fois ?) le même sort, l'impardonnable. Les deux sorts de la mort s'entrechoquent et demeurent ainsi telle une ligne verte, entre les deux sorciers, l'un comme l'autre concentrés pour ne pas faillir et en mourir. C'est à ce moment précis qu'apparait Fumseck, majestueux et toutes ailes dehors (sous les yeux inquiets d'Albus qui ne comprend pas) et qui descend comme une flèche vers sa propre mort?/ il se produit un très grand et très long flash (vert) au moment de l'impact et l'oiseau (ainsi que ses deux "élus") a/ont disparu. (la vive lumière s'est atténuée doucement ) Cliffhanger : Ils sont partis dans quel monde ?

* * *

><p><em>"Je ne sais rien <span>des secrets de la mort,<span> Harry, car j'ai choisi de la remplacer par ma faible imitation de la vie."_

_Son regard tomba alors sur Dumbledore et elle se figea sur place, l'air aussi stupéfaite que si une girafe venait de franchir sa porte._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spécial Séverineplus tard Nîmes.** Elle nait de l'union d'Eileen Prince (pas encore mariée, elle n'a même pas encore rencontré un Tobias Rogue de sa vie) et de Mortensen, le big boss/créateur des Détraqueurs. Eileen, jeune langue de plomb, voit surgir ce dernier de l'arche dans la salle de la mort, au département des mystères où elle travaille, tout simplement. Dans le monde (4) celui-ci en fait sa femme. (alors que dans le monde 0, il préférera ne pas le faire) Dans les deux mondes, il est l'homme qui a surgi de derrière le voile et rien que ça, Eileen en éprouve tout plein d'émotion pour lui (ça va de la peur extrême à la dévotion extrême) Dans le monde (4) il reste donc à ses cotés et la charme comme un prince de la mort sait le faire, jusqu'à qu'elle cède, laisse de coté sa peur et accepte ses avances. (elle ne rencontrera jamais Tobias). Alors que dans le monde 0, il ne fait rien de tout ça, il dit seulement à Eileen qu'il va la laisser tranquille, 'dans un autre monde peut-être' et s'en ira. (Vous imaginez le topo ? Un homme sort du voile, c'est FOU CA mais à part un petit coucou, il s'en va par la porte, sans jamais revenir.) [...] Sourde et muette, Séverine grandit et se révèle être quand même une petite sorcière et entre donc à Poudlard pour commencer ses études de la magie. Tom Jedusor est le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Chez Ollivander, lorsqu'elle y a fait ses achats sur le chemin de traverse avec sa maman, c'est elle qui a acheté la baguette jumelle de Tom. Lui, lorsqu'il l'apprend, il en devient parano-maniaque.  
><em>

_**Spécial Mortensen. **Pour commencer, il adoptera le petit Tom, mais pour pas longtemps, juste assez vraisemblablement pour qu'il lui rentre un truc/une idée/une peur/un machin dans la tête, Voldydixans est rapidement de retour à l'orphelinat (moi-même, je ne sais pas trop encore ce qu'il s'est passé) Voldevie connait donc Mortensen __(son visage en tout cas) et __il dit le considérer comme dangereux, un sorcier très dangereux, il surprend à la fin Dumbledore d'en faire son affaire, une affaire très personnelle. Ensuite, il surgira tout sourire du voile, devant Eileen Prince, jeune et qui travaille comme Langue de Plomb aux départements des mystères, il en fera sa femme, sous le nez et la barbe de Dumbledore (qui lui, ne s'attendait justement pas à ça, puisqu'il vient du monde 3, un monde où Eileen épousait un moldu nommé Tobias.) Il est trop tard lorsqu'Albus se rend compte que le petit Severus (qui est mort tragiquement à onze ans dans son monde/le monde 3) ne verra jamais le jour, car dans ce monde, c'est une petite Séverine qui le remplace. (Il connait déjà une petite Séverine, la fille de Lily et Mortensen) cette seconde Séverine en est une autre, il apprend que sa mère Eileen Prince n'a jamais rencontré Tobias le moldu comme il se l'imaginait, mais un sorcier, un parfait inconnu (Mortensen) dont il connaitra l'identité, euh... tôt ou tard. La petite se révèle plus inquiétante qu'il ne se l'imaginait, car en plus d'être sourde et muette, un cas extrêmement rare chez les sorciers, et encore plus lorsqu'ils sont douée en sorts informulés, elle détient en plus de ça la baguette jumelle de Tom.  
><em>

_**Spécial Albus. **Sur Dumbledore, il est bon de savoir qu'il vient du futur/mais du monde 3 (et dans le monde 3, il est question d'une sinistre histoire avec un petit Severus de onze ans, qui meurt avant de finir sa première année. Lily, une fois mère, appellera sa petite fille Séverine, en mémoire de son meilleur ami disparu. Elle n'épousera pas du tout James Potter, mais Mortensen, son professeur bien-aimé, qui aura été bien plus rapide et convainquant que James. Dumbledore ne se doute de rien sur le professeur Mortensen, il trouvait juste cela agaçant/amusant/cul-cul-la-praline de se retrouver avec sous les bras une si niaise histoire d'amour entre une élève et son professeur chérie. Les parents d'élèves et le conseil d'administration en ont fait tout un pata-caisse, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un drame, franchement, s'ils savaient tous que lui aime pire que ça : il aime Grindelwald, le terrible mage noir qui commence à faire son intéressant dans le pays voisin. Bref bref bref, Albus disait toujours sur un ton léger : laissons ces deux là un peu tranquille, __voyons __ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient détruire le monde !) Donc, en arrivant dans ce monde parallèle, à nouveau 57 ans, les cheveux roux, Dumbledore était bien décidé à faire de Tom un garçon un peu moins dangereux ; seulement, à peine arrivé à l'orphelinat qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas le seul ici à vouloir/avoir modifier l'histoire/la biographie de Tom Jedusor. __(A-t-il bien entendu ? Mortensen a adopté Tom ?! Nyé-nyé-nyé ?! ) Passablement inquiet, Dumbledore se surprend lui-même à avoir alors pitié du petit Tom, qui a visiblement subit pire ici que dans sa vie du monde 3, aux mains d'un ... démon. (Il ne lui a pas fait subir autant qu'on ne le pense, juste assez pour que Tom en face une affaire personnelle) [...]  
><em>

_**Spécial Fumseck.** Ce qu'il faut savoir sur les phénix : un phénix meurt, s'il est frappé simultanément et uniquement par deux avada kedavra (uniquement car l'Avada, c'est le sort de sa majesté La Mort), lancés à partir de deux baguettes contenant chacun une de ses plumes. Ils meurent vraiment vraiment vraiment, pour de bon ? Si oui, pourquoi alors Fumseck s'est avidement approché pour mourir, il est idiot ou quoi ?! Non, il n'est pas idiot, c'est parce qu'il voulait justement mourir, parce qu'un phénix veut mourir, (les mortels envient l'immortalité, tandis que les immortels envient la mortalité. ) et c'est pour ça que Fumseck est ami-allié avec Mortensen/La Mort. Rectification : Fumseck n'est pas ami-allié avec la mort, puisqu'il en est la principale victime, son immortalité est une malédiction lancée par celle-ci, c'est la mort elle-même qui refuse de lui céder le repos éternelle et qui le "punit". Fumseck, ainsi que tous les autres phénix, font donc exprès de céder deux plumes (uniquement deux ? oui ben en ce qui concerne Fumseck, il en a donné juste deux dans la saga, les autres phénix ne nous concerne pas vraiment) dans l'espoir que l'une et l'autre s'affrontent dans un combat à mort. Sauf qu'avec l'interdiction de l'avada, jugé comme un sortilège interdit/impardonnable, les pauvres ne sont finalement pas prêt de voir réaliser leur désir le plus cher ! Sauf visiblement Fumseck, qui toujours en bon espoir d'y arriver un jour, mise tout sur Lord Voldemort et Saint-Potter, dont la destinée semble chanceusement vouée à s'affronter l'un l'autre dans un combat à mort. (sauf que finalement, dans le monde 0, Harry n'utilisera jamais l'avada de sa vie.)  
><em>

_**Spécial Tom / Voldevie / **__**_Walpurgis._** Il est un Tom Jedusor tout aussi manipulateur que son alter-égo, et tout aussi fou que l'autre de s'imaginer un jour mort (lui aussi a divisé son âme dans des horcruxes, pour se préserver de la mort) Et comme son autre lui, s'il découvre qu'un tel ou un tel peut le tuer, il en devient completement fou de peur et de mépris. [...] Lorsqu'il découvre que Mortensen, un sorcier maléfique qu'il a décidé d'affronter lui-même pour des raisons secrètes et personnelles, se révèle être le père de Nîmes (sa petite protégée, si on peut dire ça comme ça) il pète carrément les plombs.[...] La fin de toute cette histoire, se termine sur la disparition soudaine de Tom/Voldevie, Nîmes et Fumseck, sous les yeux d'un Dumbledore plus que mélancolique. Ils sont partis vers un autre monde.  
><em>

_À classer dans le monde 1. [...] __Il y a donc belle et bien un Tom Jedusor, un second Voldemort (que j'appelle Voldevie, faute d'une meilleure idée) (ça y est, j'ai trouvé, il s'appelle : Walpurgis) qui se cache et passe incognito [...] __Tom est en bon terme avec Dumbledore mais aussi Fumseck. Et c'est lors d'une très rare apparition de Mortensen devant les portes de Poudlard, dans le parc, qu'il tombera du ciel, tout bonnement ouais, Fumseck volait avec derrière lui un fumée noire caractéristique d'un mage noir en déplacement, Tom arrive de la lointaine Albanie, le voyage a été long. Dire que Harry et Dumbledore sont surpris de le voir est un euphémisme.__ [...] __Tom, après la fuite de son homologue qui vient de subir sa plus terrifiante défaite, prend tout sourire le petit Harry Potter un moment dans ses bras, tout contre lui et reste là à regarder par la fenêtre la marque des ténèbres qui flottent dans le ciel, jusqu'à qu'Harry ne sanglote plus et qu'un bruit de moto se fasse entendre ; avant déguerpir, il remet Harry dans son berceau, qui recommence à pleurer de plus belle, de se sentir si seul. Autre version : il emporte le petit Harry avec lui. Les joies d'être père : assis, avec petit Harry sur ses genoux, il tient la cuillère patiemment et lui fait manger une soupe. Heureusement que Nîmes est là pour lui changer ses couches, sinon il va hurler à la mort. (ah non mauvaise exemple, il n'a rien dit, rien du tout.) Nîmes, Tom, Autre version : ce n'est pas petit Harry dont ils s'occupent, c'est un autre enfant (petite Séverine du monde 3, la petite de Lily ?)  
><em>


End file.
